Complete Chaos, the Good Kind
by Gold the Fox
Summary: If complete randomness and hilarity is what you want, then this is for you! A story totally different than my other ones, this one is here to make everyone laugh and for me to get crazy, while not having to worry about enemies and battles. This story is all about the humor and jokes! References, hilarity, and tons of wall breaking are the normal in this story! Come laugh with us!
1. Chapter 1: Big Mistake

**LELELELELELELELELELELEEEEEE!**

**Sonic: That was completely random and unneccessary.**

**THAT'S THE POINT! Hello everyone, I am Gold the Fox, but of course you knew that! Let's get down to the nitty-gritty! You may have noticed, OMG Gold, this isn't Darkened Dawn! That's right, you smart readers, this isn't my normal Darkened Dawn chapter! This isn't even part of the Eon Chronicles series! This is Complete Chaos, the Good Kind! A very fitting title for a very random and unexpected story! Again, SonicXMLP, BECAUSE WHO DOESNT LOVE SONICXMLP? So, Complete Chaos, the Good Kind. What is the goal for this?**

**COMPLETE AND UDDER CHAOS OF COURSE! I decided I needed somewhere to go ABSOLUTELY NUTS! I need somewhere to unleash my inner Pinkie!**

**Pinkies: YES!**

**Yep, they are still here. Back on track, like I was saying, COMPLETELY NUTS! This isn't some Sonic and co. go to Equestria and meet the ponies, then have to fight some evil like Discord or Nightmare Moon or Sombra, and then Sonic and Rainbow start dating, and then OCs start dating the others, yadda-yadda, that whole deal. THIS IS NOT THAT STORY. If you completely had no information about MLP or had a creative mind to think of ideas for fanfictions for MLP, wouldn't you say it sounds like a very happy and funny show? If there wasn't evil and everything was all rainbows and glitter? WELL THAT IS WHAT THIS IS. This is a story of Sonic and company somehow getting to Equestria and instead of evil rising up and our heroes fighting them, THERE IS JUST HAPPINESS AND LAUGHS. If you like the humor in my stories, THEN THIS IS THE STORY FOR YOU! If you want a laugh or someplace to laugh your flanks off, THIS IS THE STORY FOR YOU! References, hilarity, and breaking the fourth wall are all common themes here, SO PREPARE YOURSELF.**

**And now, a question I am gonna get TONS OF when this is released. ADD MY OC, CAN YOU ADD MY OC PLEASE, IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND TO ADD MY OC PLEASE, YO, ADD MY OC! And the like.**

**Sonic: And by the sarcastic attitude you got there, I'm guessing you are denying everyone like usual?**

**ABSOLUTELY...NOT! I WANT ALL THE OCS! I WANT ALL OF THEM. GLIMPSE, AURA, BLADE, MYSELF(DUH), COMET, ALEX, RED, AND YES WEREWOLF, EVEN SPENCER AND NOAH, AND ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO JOIN IN THE HILARITY! Obviously I need your guys permission, BUT ADD AS MANY OCS AS POSSIBLE. Because I'm gonna take all of them, squeeze them all into a little ball, throw them at my computer screen, and BAM, have an amazing and hilarious time!**

**Sonic: How are you gonna handle all of those OCs?**

**I have a solution! RANDOMIZATION!**

**Sonic: Do you need anymore randomness?**

**YES, I DO! This is my plan. The first two or three chapters will be little introduction chapters of Sonic and all of his friends getting to Equestria. After that, THE HILARITY AND RANDOMNESS STARTS! Every chapter I'm going to put all the names of the OCs people send in into a random picker. The first six that it randomly picks will be the six OCs that will be in the chapter. Few regulations though. One, Sonic and his crew (Tails, Shadow, Eggman, etc.) and the MLP characters (Mane 6 and anyone else the series) will ALWAYS BE IN THE CHAPTERS! Some may not appear in some chapters, but they are always invited to be used by me. Number two, if your character does not appear for 3+ chapters, they are automatically put into the next chapter, even if it goes over the 6 person limit for the chapter. Three, if your character is in a chapter three times in a row and is picked again, they will not be in the fourth in a row and someone new will be picked. Exceptions to that rule include if I get a good chapter plot and involves said character. Please, don't hesitate to ask questions.**

**Okay, so what about plot? Well each chapter is gonna have a random plot that I make up revolving around the characters that are chosen. However, if I have an idea for a specific plot for a chapter and it involves OCs and they aren't picked from the randomizer, they will be automatically put in, even if the 6 OC limit for the chapter is reached. So what about YOU GUYS? **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, SEND OCS IN BY REVIEW OR BETTER BY PM. If your character information is on your bio, tell me and I will read it. If it is somewhere else such as in a review section, THEN PM IT TO ME OR COPY AND PASTE INTO A REVIEW. Also, I WILL NOT ACCEPT OCS OF GUESTS. With the exception of werewolf, since he has reviewed my stories for as long as I started and deserves some spotlight. Some OCs I have used before and I hope will have the permission to use again, such as Glimpse, Blade and Unknown, and soon, some others. IF you decide to put your OC in, please do this. Send the OC, obviously, and say this statement.**

**I hereby give you permission to use (name of OC/s).**

**Please say that to me so I know who to add. Another thing pertaining to you guys, if you have a hilarious, crazy, or DOWN RIGHT INSANE idea, PM ME! I can add it, with limits of course. Nothing over T, we don't want any disgusting stuff like that. NO GORE. That's obvious. IF IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ROMANCE OR A RELATIONSHIP, let me know so I can approve. If it is something like 'have Pinkie react to "blank"', I will absolutely read and or watch it for the longest I can, and have the characters react in their personalities. If it is a dare, I will accept some as well. I already got some hilarious and awesome ideas for this, and I hope you all get some to! And by the way, I have some surprises for the character selection, some very interesting and funny people. BE PREPARED FOR THE LAUGHS AND THE CRAZINESS!**

**Sonic: Did the Pinkies drug you or something, cause you are totally nuts.**

**NO! I'M JUST HYPER! AND CRAZY! AND ATE TOO MANY OF PINKIE'S BAKED GOODS!**

**Sonic: Speaking of Pinkies, didn't you have three of them?  
**

**Yes, why?**

**Sonic: Well one is not here...**

**Care to explain Pinkie 2 and 3?**

**Pinkie 1: Well, she said she was sick and couldn't come today.**

**Oh, sorry to hear that, can you call her and send my condolences?**

***Pinkie 3 pulls out cell phone* *rings***

**Pinkie 1: Hello? *sniff***

**Pinkie 3: Hey, Gold just wanted to say sorry you are sick.**

**Pinkie 1: Tell him thanks! I'm keeping myself happy by making some cupcakes right now.**

**Pinkie 3: She says she's making cupcakes.**

**While she is sick? That's odd...**

***sound of screams from phone***

**Um...why did someone scream?**

**Pinkie 3: She says don't worry about it, and the cupcakes are almost done.**

***Sound of chainsaw from phone***

**Wait, chainsaws? And screaming? And making cup...cup...cupcakes? OH EON, I'M GETTING THE HELL OUTTA HERE! *runs away screaming***

**Pinkie 3: I think Gold had to do something...**

**Pinkie 1: Oh, did he hear the scream and the chainsaw? That was just me watching a scary movie for kicks, and my neighbor cutting up some wood. What did he think I was doing?**

**Pinkie 2: I have no clue.**

***at Dash's house***

***bursts through door***

**Oh, thank Eon, you are still here.**

**Rainbow: Why did you just burst into my house?**

**Just, just don't eat Pinkie's candy, don't do it. *slams door***

**Rainbow: What is he talking about...**

**There, a little sampling of some hilarity and RANDOMNESS! Yes, reference to something in that. If you hear of the reference, DO NOT LET CURIOUSITY TAKE ITS HOLD. It did on me, yeesh, my damn curiousity. Anyway, REALLLLLLLLLY LONG INTRO, but I do have an actual chapter for this, so let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: WARNING! VERY HILARIOUS AND RANDOM! I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND COMPANY NOR DO I OWN MLP! ALL OCS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS, INCLUDING MINE.**

* * *

**BOOM BADA BOOM, GOLD PRESENTS,**

**SHIA KAZING! COMPLETE CHAOS, THE GOOD KIND,**

**LELELELELELELELELEL, CHAPTER 1: Big Mistake**

* * *

Our story of laughs and giggles begins in the land of Equestria, at the Ponyville library. This library also doubles as home to Twilight Sparkle and right now, she and the pink party pony known as Pinkie Pie, are having a conversation.

"Okay Pinkie, you said you wanna learn magic?" Twilight asked the bouncing pony.

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!"

"Well, it's gonna be hard considering you aren't a unicorn..." Twilight said.

"Well give me a wand or something! Like a hawthorn one with a phoenix core!" she said.

"I don't know what that even is!" Twilight complained.

"You know! Like Potter or something!" Pinkie said bouncing.

"Who is that?" Twilight said, getting a bit frustrated.

"I don't know!" Pinkie answered with a smile.

"Okay, whatever, how about this. You look in that spell book and tell me a simple spell to do, and I'll do it." Twilight proposed.

Pinkie was already speedily zipping through the pages, looking for a fun spell to do. She found a very fun one to say and hopefully it would have fun results.

"Okay, here's one! Here I go!" Pinkie said looking at the page. "ONERARIIS MULTIS DIMENSIO!"

Twilight's horn glowed a bright purple and flashed with a white light. Pinkie looked on with excitement, but saw nothing. No animal spawned, nothing crazy happened, and nothing could tell them it worked.

"Aw, it didn't do anything!" Pinkie pouted.

"What spell was that?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie picked up the book and looked at the name at the top of the page.

"Mass...tele...telesomething, dimen...dimen...something! I don't know, you look!" Pinkie said, throw the book Twilight's way.

"Pinkie! This a mass teleport spell with a dimension add-on!" Twilight said slamming the book.

"Um, okay? What does that mean? DOES IT MEAN WE GET A GIANT PARTY!" Pinkie said, excitedly.

"No, it means you just teleported lots of people from somewhere far, far away to here." Twilight said.

"Far, far away? You mean like that movie with the green monster and the pony thing that followed him? That far, far away?" Pinkie said.

"I have no idea what you mean, but I mean as in dimension far away. So far away it was impossible to see them ever." Twilight explained.

"Everything is possible when you are on FanFiction." Pinkie said.

"CAN YOU MAKE SENSE FOR ONCE?" Twilight yelled, a bit confused and kinda angry. "Sorry about that, but anyway, we need to find these people and return them."

Pinkie was sitting down at a laptop, "According to many fanfictions, our best bet is to look in the Everfree Forest."

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!"

"Ebay..." Pinkie said with a deep voice, imitating a movie with robots in it.

* * *

**And there we go! Many references in there for you to laugh at, and some Pinkie humor, which IS THE BEST HUMOR! Anyway, be sure to send your OCs in and give me permission to use them by saying the statement I said in the intro. Thanks for reading, leave your OC in a review or PM, and leave a review saying what are your expectations for this little series. As an added note, this story will be less frequently updated than Darkened Dawn. That is all, and instead of saying my normal phrase, WE GOTTA BE RANDOM! RANDOM PHRASE!**

**I HOPE YOU FIND A BANANA IN YOUR TUB!**


	2. Chapter 2: What do we do now?

**HEY HEY HEY, IT ISN'T FAT ALBERT, IT'S ME, GOLD! WELCOME TO ANOTHER CAPS FILLED INTRO TO COMPLETE CHAOS. WAIT HOLD ON! There we go much better. Anyway, thank you all for your characters that you sent in. Everyone has one more chapter to put theirs in, but here is the roster so far! The randomized chapters will hopefully begin after this chapter, HOPE YOU ARE PUMPED. Here is who we have so far!**

**Gold, from me of course**

**Red from Mario21275**

**Glimpse from Glimpse, lol**

**Aura from Aura, lol again**

**Night from Aura**

**Unknown from Capt.**

**Xavier from Capt.**

**Nia from Capt.**

**Blade from BADA55**

**Ensis from BADA55**

**Bright from Tail**

**Sora from Newplayer100**

**Anti Sora from Newplayer100**

**Krain from Newplayer100**

**Grabarc from Grabarc, lol for a third time**

**Alex and his kids from Alex, WHO YOU ALL SHOULD CHECK OUT, I TOLD YOU IN DARKENED DAWN AND I SAW NO ONE DO IT. DO IT OR I'LL HAVE YOU WATCH CUPCAKES.**

**Pinkie 1: OOOOOOO CUPCAKES!**

**No, not those Cupcakes. They are...oh wait, never mind, DEFINITELY NOT TELLING YOU. Jeez, am I out of my mind for telling Pinkie about that?**

**Sonic: Pinkie, I can show it to you later.**

**DON'T YOU DARE! ONE, IT WILL TRAMUATIZE HER FOR LIFE, AND TWO, SHE MIGHT THINK IT IS COOL AND WANT TO DO IT.**

**Sonic: Whatever...**

**DON'T DO IT!**

**Gold: What about Smile?**

**NO, EON DAMN IT, DON'T.**

**Gold: At least it wasn't Cupcakes bad.**

**To me, it is definitely the lesser of the two evils. I actually thought a lot of it was exciting, well some parts. A little of it. Okay, a very small part. Wait, how did you two even watch those? HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THEY ARE?**

**Sonic: I think Pinkie's fourth wall breaking is rubbing off on us...**

**Molestia: That isn't the only thing that is gonna rub off on you...**

**NO, DANG IT, I THOUGHT I GOT AWAY FROM YOU.**

**Sonic: You are really losing control of your story in this intro.**

**THAT'S THE POINT! TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides Gold, the Eon, the plot(s), etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP...**

**Complete Chaos, the Good Kind**

**Chapter TWOOOOOOOOOOO: What do we do now?**

* * *

"You really need to watch where you are walking." Gold said, taking a sip from a juice box while leaning on a plane.

He was watching Tails jump up and down and all around, holding his foot, while he was shouting curse words that even I wouldn't say.

"I think you have a cursing problem." Gold said, and took another sip of juice.

A wrench flew toward him and hit near his head, clanking of the side of the plane.

"You missed!" Gold yelled.

You heard a pin being pulled and a ball rolling on the ground. Gold looked down and saw that Tails had set off a grenade, like, WTF TAILS? Gold kicked it out-of-the-way in fear of it exploding.

"It is a harmless smoke grenade, calm your tails." Tails said from a chair, tending to his foot.

"I think you need to calm your tails from kicking that hammer." Gold said, trying to get every drop of juice from his juice box.

"At least I have less tails that I need to calm down than you do." Tails said.

Gold paused before talking and dropped his juice box.

"Did you just insult my tails?" Gold said, with a I'm not kidding face.

"Maybe." Tails said with a smirk.

Gold and Tails just stood there for a couple of seconds before Tails ran into the house, laughing all the while. Gold ran inside after him.

"GET OVER HERE YOU!"

Tails ran into the kitchen and came out into the living room. He ran around the couch and ran into the kitchen from a different door. He went out the same door from the beginning and went into the living room again, Gold now lightly chasing him. The chase went on for minutes going around the same area, almost like a Flintstones chase scene with the reoccurring background. Sonic came in from outside with a juice box of his own and saw Gold chasing Tails. He shrugged it off and came inside to get warm from the cold outside. It was still moderately cold in Tails's house so Sonic went to the thermostat and turned it up one degree. Tails stopped running suddenly and snapped his head toward Sonic.

"Sonic, what did you just do?" Tails asked.

"I was cold so turned the heat up by one." Sonic said, annoyingly sipping his juice box.

Tails turned it back by one degree and looked at Sonic with fire in his eyes.

"NO ONE TOUCHES ME THERMOSTAT!" Tails yelled.

"Sorry, Eugene." Sonic said, with a reference.

Tails took the juice box from Sonic and threw it at Gold.

"And what is up with you two and juice boxes?" Tails asked.

"My juice..." Sonic gaped at his loss.

"Uh, Tails I think you need this." Gold said and took out a Snickers bar. "You aren't you when you are hungry."

Tails snatched the chocolate bar from his hand and took a bite.

"Much better." Tails said, relaxed a bit.

The three were silent for a moment.

"Well now what?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman doing anything?" Gold asked.

"Probably, but we can deal with that later." Sonic said taking a seat.

"Need new running shoes?" Tails asked.

"No, these are still good." Sonic said, waving his feet in front of Tails's face, which Tails swat away from him.

"Hey, how about we go look for Mighty?" Gold said.

Tails and Sonic looked at Gold like he was crazy.

"Okay, never mind then..." Gold said, backing up a bit.

The three thought for something to do.

"Oh, I got an idea." Gold said.

"It better not be stupid." Sonic said.

"Actually got two ideas." Gold said.

"Let's hear them." Tails said.

"One, why doesn't Sonic go visit Elise? I'm sure she misses those lips." Gold teased.

After a couple of minutes of Tails trying to restrain Sonic from ripping Gold's tails off, everything calmed down after Sonic also had a Snickers bar.

"You said you had two ideas." Tails said.

"Okay, how about we watch something totally crazy and stupid." Gold suggested.

"That could be funny." Sonic said, and they decided to find the weirdest movie on Netflix that could find.

**After living through Equestria Girls...**

"WHAT THE ACTUAL POOP?" Gold said after.

"WHY? WHY? WHY? JUST WHY?" Sonic also said, rubbing his eyes.

"I feel like this reaction is very stereotypical." Tails said philosophically.

"Okay, let's just totally forget what we just watched." Gold said.

They sat their for a few seconds and then began to speak again.

"Okay, I think I forgot." Gold said.

"Forgot what?" Sonic said.

"I forgot." Gold said, scratching his head.

"Are we sure we just aren't high?" Tails said.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on there Tails. No drug references." Gold said.

"Um, so now what?" Sonic asked.

They were answered when they all turned white, glowing the same color and disappeared, as well as a LOT of others in their dimension, and other dimensions.

* * *

**I hope that was funny XD I had a blast writing this. And a little disclaimer here, I do not hate nor like Equestria Girls, I just thought it would be funny to reference it XD I hope you all thought this was hilarious. This chapter is your last chance to enter your OC. Also a rule I need to add, you must have one story written or in progress unless I give an exception. Next chapter, everyone who has joined in is revealed and they get to Equestria, and then after that, WE GET TO THE RANDOM CHAPTERS! WOOHOO! Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you had a nice laugh to this, leave a review, blah, blah, and RANDOM SAYING TIME!**

**ALWAYS WASH YOUR FACE WITH KETCHUP!**


	3. Chapter 3: Somanypeople

**HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE AND EVERYPONY! Welcome to your favorite knee-slapping, laugh-inducing, cry because you are laughing so hard, story! BE READY, NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FIRST RANDOM CHAPTER! All the OCs are set, and the roster is the same as last chapter but with two additions, who are:**

**Bello from Bello the Hedgehog, lol**

**And Taylor from TomboyGirl123, yay!**

**Yep the whole roster is in place, with a total of 18 characters spanning across 11 authors! WOOOOOO! This is gonna be good! After I write this chapter, I'm gonna get my randomizer going, and in the outro to this chapter, I will reveal who is gonna be in the first RANDOMIZED CHAPTER! YAAAAAAY! This chapter however is gonna be everyone getting to Equestria. I am not gonna give out descriptions of each character, if you want more info on a character, go check the creator, their names can be found in the last chapter. Also, probably wondering why I'm not talking about your reviews. I will start doing that for this story next chapter. SO HERE WE GO!**

**Sonic: I'm actually excited for the randomized part.**

**GOOD! YOU SHOULD BE!**

**Disclaimer: MLP is owned by Hasbro and Sonic is owned by SEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I own Gold, the Eon, the plots and mini plots, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**GOLD THE FRICKING FOX PRESENTS...**

**COMPLETE FRICKING CHAOS, THE GOOD FRICKING KIND**

**CHAPTER FRICKING 3: So...many...people...**

* * *

"Pinkie, I can't believe you did that spell. Who knows who is gonna show up!" Twilight said, walking with Pinkie in the Everfree forest.

"I hope they like parties and cupcakes and cake and parties and cupcakes and parties and..." Pinkie wondered out loud.

"I get it, I get it. I don't think they will exactly be happy being teleported to here..." Twilight said, looking around cautiously.

"Why wouldn't they be happy! They are being teleported to Equestria, the bestest place in the world!" Pinkie said happily.

"Maybe because they aren't expecting to be teleported to a place where talking ponies rule the world and literally their friendship is magic..."

"But won't they find that amazing!" Pinkie said.

"No, they probably freak out."

"Of course they will silly! I would freak out too if I saw you!"

"Wait, what does that mean?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing! PARTY FOR EVERYONE!" Pinkie said, throwing random confetti everywhere.

"Okay, how about we play a game, a party game?" Twilight said with an idea.

"Oh, I love party games! How do I play?" Pinkie asked, bouncing up and down.

"It's called see how long you can not talk. Okay, ready? GO!" Twilight said, hoping to hear herself think for once.

"I LOSE! NICE TRY, TWI!" Pinkie said, laughing and bouncing around Twilight.

"Go to Ponyville she said, it'll be fun she said, but lately, it's been gosh darn annoying." Twilight said to herself.

Suddenly, a Snickers bar hit her forehead, snapping her out of thought.

"I think you need that." someone said in the clearing ahead.

She picked up the mysterious chocolate bar and took a bite. She realized wait, I hope this is chocolate. She also realized who threw this and who talked. A group of large animals walked out of the forest in front of the two ponies, making them all shocked. The group consisted of these people: Gold, Sonic, Tails, Red, Glimpse, Aura, Night, Unknown, Xavier, Nia, Blade, Ensis, Sora, Anti Sora, Krain, Grabarc, Bello and Taylor. **(A/N other non-OC Sonic characters can pop up later, also like I said in the intro, go check out the author if you don't know who someone is). **A light shined behind them, making them all turn around. The light stopped and revealed Alex and his two kids, Golden Dawn and Metal Shard. And then, suddenly, a phoenix came from the sky and landed in front of everyone, that was Bright.

"So, long story short, my friend here used a spell accidentally and teleported you all here, so yeah...don't hurt us please..." Twilight explained, backing up slowly.

"Um, did that unicorn just talk?" Sonic asked.

"No, Sonic, that's your conscience." Gold said sarcastically.

"No, that unicorn definitely just talked. I would know if it was my conscience, because it would be telling me that I'm awesome." Sonic said, which made Gold roll his eyes.

"I don't see why you are so freaked out about it, it's just a purple unicorn talking." Unknown said and Xavier and Nia agreed.

"And a good-looking one at that." Grabarc said, which made Taylor step on his tail. **(A/N Grabarc is a snake FYI)**

"I told you Craig, stop being the pervert!" Taylor snapped.

"I've told you before, my name is GRABARC! I'm not Craig, nor do I know anyone named Sanjay." Grabarc hissed.

"Will everyone settle down!" Glimpse yelled over some people arguing, which made them shut up. "Thank you."

"Thank you Glimpse. Anyway, Miss..." Aura said.

"Twilight Sparkle, but you can just call me Twilight. And this is Pinkie." Twilight introduced them, gesturing to Pinkie who was absolutely silent as she looked in awe.

"Right, Twilight, where are we?" Aura asked.

"Already knew you were going to ask that. You are in the Everfree Forest of the land of Equestria, where ponies like me and my friends are the main species and rule the land." Twilight said.

"Is it just me, or do I feel like we have been here before..." Sora said.

"Not just you, I feel it as well." Anti said.

"I'm not naming all the stories you guys are in just to make a funny reference." Unknown said.

"All fourth wall breaking aside, is there some civilization nearby we can go to?" Red asked.

"Yeah, Ponyville is just this way." Twilight said, pointing with her hoof.

"Well, I think we should head off to there." Blade said.

Pinkie was still looking in awe, staring with big eyes.

"Um, is she okay?" Gold said, pointing at Pinkie.

"She'll get over it soon enough. Let's get out of here before the monsters come out." Twilight started to lead the group.

Everyone complied and started to walk. Everyone except Golden.

"Um, Golden, let's go?" Metal asked his sister.

"Metal, I think she is in what they call, 'shock and awe'." Alex said, looking at the frozen Golden.

Metal went to whisper in her ear, "I bet you can't jump on one of their backs." he whispered.

Golden snapped back to reality and accepted the bet and ran forward to the group of Mobians walking away. She used the eenie-meenie minee-mo thing and happened to pick Gold. She jumped at Gold's back and hitched a ride on his head. Gold noticed this.

"Um, Gold, you seem to have a pony on your head." Tails pointed out.

"That's why you are the genius of the bunch, Tails." Gold said sarcastically.

"Well, gee, sorry. Isn't she bothering you?" Tails asked.

"Not in the slightest." Gold said, continuing to walk. "Actually, it's kinda cute."

Golden put her tail in front of Gold's face.

"Okay, I'm about to squeal in cuteness." Gold said.

"Awwwwww, look at Goldie." Sonic teased.

"Shush you, I think she's sleeping on my head." Gold said, pointing to his head.

The walk continued like this until they reached the exit of the forest. As soon as they stepped out, the rest of the Mane 6 popped out of no where.

"Twilight, where have you and Pinkie been!" Applejack asked, pointing at the ponies in question.

They then saw the rest of the group step out of the forest into sight.

"Oh, so that's where you have been." Applejack realized, and put her hoof down.

"Pinkie did a mass teleportation spell and they ended up here." Twilight simply explained.

"Yeah I did! It was awesome and there was awesome lights, and awesome noises like POW!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I bet it wasn't as awesome as me!" Rainbow boasted.

"Or me!" Sonic also boasted.

"Hay, what gives! I'm the awesome one here!" Rainbow said, getting in Sonic's face.

"Well prove it Skittles!" Sonic joked.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" and that started a comical fight where all you could see was a dust cloud.

"While they do that, is there anything we can do around here?" Aura asked.

"Well, mostly we just do crazy things all the time, not really anything set in stone I guess." Twilight said.

"Is there evil or danger or anything?" Glimpse asked.

"Sometimes, but not very frequently. And when it does, it usually pops in and quickly out because of us. Mostly, we just have almost completely random events happen." Twilight still explained.

"Random?" Gold asked.

Gold looked to the audience reading this and eventually the other characters did as well.

"I like random."

* * *

**YAY THEY HAVE MET! I'M VERY EXCITED FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Which reminds me, TIME TO RANDOMIZE! *gets machine out* AND THE FIRST SIX TO BE RANDOMLY PICKED WILL BE IN THE FIRST RANDOMIZED CHAPTER. AND THEY ARE:**

**SORA, NIA, NIGHT, UNKNOWN, ALEX+HIS KIDS, AND GOLD!**

**I'm serious, Gold was the last one XD I got some ideas for Nia and Unknown and for Alex(and kids) and Unknown. Whatever they are, THEY WILL BE RANDOM AND HOPEFULLY HILARIOUS. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank for reviewing and reading, leave a review as always, and I hope you had even a little chuckle at this story and RANDOM CATCH PHRASE!**

**DON'T FORGET TO WASH YOUR ARMPITS WITH GUM!**

**I don't even know anymore XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Golf and Gold

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WORLD! I AM GOLD THE FOX, AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST RANDOMIZED CHAPTER! WOOHOO! First let's review who is in this one. Today it is: Sora, Nia, Night, Unknown, Alex and his kids, and Gold! YAY! I got some ideas, and I hope they are funny. Like I said last chapter, let's go over reviews this time.**

**Alex: YES LAUGHTER! LAUGHTER HAS BEEN ACHIEVED!**

**Capt: IgotsomeideasforUnknownandNia.**

**Mario21275: Strawberries? WHY NOT MINT GUM! There's a turnip in your pants? OH NO, SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!**

**Glimpse: Expect breaking the fourth wall a lot XD**

**Grabarc: YES MORE LAUGHTER!**

**Tail: Um, that's a lot of animes.**

**BADA55: Not from a hat, using an online random chooser.**

**Bello: Not a bad idea...**

**Newplayer100: Hopefully I can come up with something good for Sora. RANDOM, MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA!**

**TheNoobGuy: HAI MARIO!**

**Dante: Yes I plan on using every single one. ALL OF THEM, ALLLLLLLLL OF THEMMMMMMMMMMM!**

**Werewolf: IT DEFinitely WILL BE!**

**SO MANY REVIEWS! YAY, THANKS! Okay enough caps, at the end of the chapter the next set of characters will be revealed, as every chapter will after. LET'S START PEELING THIS BANANA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, the mini-plots, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Fox Gold the presents...**

**Chaos ERROR Complete**

**Chapter FOOOOOOOOOORE!: Golf and Gold**

* * *

So, it has been a few weeks for our characters after being sent to Equestria. Everyone got to know the local townsfolk and did the stuff they do in other fanfictions, meet the princesses, help with some ridiculous jobs, and so on. Most of everyone was assimilated into the town of Ponyville. However, they didn't really know each other. The only people that knew each other well was Unknown and his two kids, Xavier and Nia, and Alex with his two kids. Well, I think it's time to change that.

Gold was hanging in Twilight's house looking through some books.

"Something about bonds, no, something about insanity, no, something about a son in space, why doesn't Twilight have anything more interesting." Gold said, looking through books and throwing them away without seeing the awesomeness in them.

A knock rung on the door. Twilight was out doing Celestia knows what, actually Celestia did know, cause that is where Twilight was, with Celestia. YES THAT MAKES SENSE. Ahem, as I was saying, Twilight was out so Gold stopped throwing books around and opened the door to see Alex and his two kids.

"Hey, Alex, right?" Gold asked. "If you are looking for Twilight, she is off doing something for Celestia."

"No, actually I was looking for you." Alex said, walking in with Golden and Metal.

"Oh? What do you need?" Gold asked, going back through the books again.

"Well, I invited Night and Sora to do something with me, and I need someone to watch Golden and Metal." Alex explained.

Gold took another book from the shelf and actually opened it to read a pretty intense scene.

"Damn, ripped her wings right off." Gold muttered under his breath and closed the book and put it back, and turned back to Alex. "So you want me to babysit?"

"Yeah, if it's not a problem." Alex said, as he watched his kids walk around a bit in the home.

"Yeah, sure I can. May I ask what you three are doing?" Gold said also looking at the kids.

"Mini golfing." he said simply.

"Mini-golfing? Um, why?" Gold asked.

"Just like this story, why the hell not?" Alex joked.

"Did everyone catch the Pinkie Wall disease or something?" Gold said.

"Who knows. So you'll watch them?"

"Yeah, as long as they don't give me any trouble." Gold agreed.

"They are both pretty good usually. I'll be gone for a little bit you two!" Alex called to his kids.

"Okay, bye Daddy!" Golden waved to her father and he went outside.

Gold turned to the kids who were looking at them.

"So, uh, what do you two want to do?" Gold asked, kneeling down to their level.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know..." Metal said.

"OH, OH, I GOT AN IDEA! PIGGYBACK RIDE!" Golden squealed and jumped on Gold, without him suspecting.

"AH! RANDOM PONY IN MY FACE!"

* * *

**With Alex...**

Alex, now happy knowing his kids were safe, met with Sora and Night at town square to head off to a mini golf course together. The hedgehog Sora and the wold Night were there, just on time.

"Alright, are we ready or what?" Alex asked enthusiastically.

"Why did I agree to do this..." Night said with little emotion.

"It was either this or you help Pinkie with making cupcakes." Sora said to the wolf.

"Yeah, but mini-golfing? Why so...random and unexpected?" Night said.

"Something about everything is random in this story or something, Pinkie told me earlier when I went for a morning cupcake." Alex said.

"A morning cupcake? Really?" Night said, with a what the buck face.

"I'm assuming that this morning cupcake has like eggs and hash browns and breakfast stuff, right?" Sora assumed.

"Nope, your average pink cupcake with pink frosting with pink sprinkles, just the way it should be." Alex said.

"Alright, let's go get this over with before I puke out rainbows." Night said seriously and started to walk toward their destination.

They all started walking for about a mile before finding their mini-golf place, Equestrian Putt-Putt **(A/N Okay, completely made-up and random, man do I need an insane checker)**. You could see the green golfing place, riddled with flags where the holes were and many structures and landscapes for each hole. In the back, there seemed to be a rainbow, but this was the final hole.

"We have to go to all the way back there!" Night said angrily.

"You still have the option of helping Pinkie." Sora mentioned.

Night growled because that's the last thing he wanted to do is go to happy-go lucky Pinkie's place, "Alright, let's get this over with."

Alex nodded and went to the small shack on the side where they had to get their balls and putters.

"Three balls please." Alex asked the pony running the shack.

"Heh, heh, balls." the pony said and rolled out three balls to Alex, one blue, one red and one black, also making an inappropriate and slightly immature joke, and Alex went back to the others.

"Well, that was uncalled for, but funny. Take your pick." Alex said, holding out the GOLF balls.

"I CALL BLACK!" Night basically yelled, making the other two flinch. "I mean, I'll have the black one." he cleared his throat after the outburst, and amply took the black golf ball.

"I guess I'll take blue." Sora said and took the blue one.

"Okay, I get the red one and I'll be the one to take care of the score sheet. Now let's putt!" Alex said, throwing his putter in the air for it to miss his hand and hit him in the head, which made Sora laugh as he was walking to the first putt.

It was a simple hole, a straightaway with no big obstructions or obstacles. Alex went first since he was the score keeper.

"The key to mini-golf is to take it nice and slow, like this." Alex said and tapped the ball, making it go half the distance to the hole.

Alex walked up to the ball and hit it again, going the rest of the way to the hole.

"Well done, well done. However, watch this." Sora applauded quietly, getting ready for his shot. "Just call me Gilmore." he said back to Night.

Sora hit the ball and it went all the way to the hole for a hole in one.

"Eat that." Sora said to both them as he retrieved his ball.

Night took his position at his own ball that he dropped at the start, "This is so degrading and stupid." he said.

He hit the ball and it went straight and true but popped up over the hole when it hit the edge of the hole. Night walked over to the ball and hit it again, for it only to pop over the hole again. He hit it gently this time, but no hard enough and it teetered on the edge of the hole and stopped. He groaned at the tedious ball hitting and just touched the ball for it to go in, giving him a total of four.

"Oooooo, tough luck for Night." Sora said in a sport announcer's voice.

"Have you noticed that I don't care?" Night said.

"What, you don't care that I'm going to win?" Sora said with a smirk.

"I seriously do not care. At all." Night said, trudging to the next hole.

The next hole had some curves and twists in it, a little more challenging than the last. Alex went first again and got the par of three. Sora went up and got it in two strokes. Night again had some difficulty and got it in four strokes, just above the par.

"Oh, so close to the par this time." Sora said.

They moved on to the next hole, which now had some twisting hills and declines. Alex went and got three strokes, better than the par of four. Sora actually didn't so hot and got it in on the par. Night got lucky and got it in two strokes, to the other two's amazement.

"Impressive." Alex complimented.

"Not bad, but I'm still winning." Sora said, showing a bit of his show off side.

"Is this a competition I'm hearing?" Night asked.

"Yes, this is MINI-GOLF! Of course it's competitive." Sora said.

"Great..." Night said sarcastically.

"A competition I will win." Sora said while walking to the next hole, which made Night freeze suddenly.

"Okay, now it's a competition." Night said, jogging to the next hole.

Alex just looked at the readers and said, "Oh boy."

* * *

**With Unknown and Nia...**

"Dad, where is Xavier?" Nia asked.

"Well, I sent him on a wild goose chase for, ironically enough, the golden goose." Unknown said.

"That doesn't make sense..." Nia said, baffled.

"IT DOESN'T NEED TO MAKE SENSE, I'M BEAUTIFUL!" Unknown yelled.

"Anyway, what were we doing again?" Nia said.

"I don't know, maybe the author can tell us." Unknown said.

You two are supposed to be having a father-daughter bonding time.

"Oh thanks, author!" Unknown said to the voice in his head. "Apparently, we are having a father-daughter moment."

"Oh. So what do we do?" Nia asked.

"How...about...we go camping in the Everfree Forest!" Unknown had a lightbulb over his head.

"Isn't that place the most dangerous place in Equestria?" Nia asked.

"LET'S DO IT!" Unknown said and grabbed Nia by the arm and dragged her into the forest.

He stopped in a campsite that had both tents set up already, a fire going with some marshmallows already roasting, and a guitar already in place.

"Dad, where did all this stuff come from?" Nia asked, grabbing a marshmallow.

"SPAAAAAAAAAAACE." Unknown said, pointing at the sky.

"Well, I gotta use the bathroom." Nia said, getting up.

Unknown noticed a noise, "Nia, get back down."

Nia knelt back down near the ground.

"Draw a circle in the ground around you." Unknown said, doing the same exact thing.

"Dad, are you sure you're not fantasizing about the sea-bear again?" Nia said.

"I'm serious, also don't play the clarinet." Unknown warned her.

"Dad, that doesn't make sense! I don't own a clarinet!" Nia complained.

Unknown looked at her and froze in his gaze, "It's behind you."

Nia turned around to see a normal bear, looking a bit tired but still angry, "Dad, that isn't a sea-bear, that's an Ursa Minor." Nia said turning back to Unknown.

"Oh wait, Ursa Minor, crud."

* * *

**Back to Gold...**

"Read this!" Gold yelled from a blanket tent he had made and tossed a book at another blanket fort.

"Eat this literature!" Dawn yelled from the opposite tent, also throwing a small book at Gold's fort.

Both books hit the blanket forts, making the tents fall on top of them, both laughing.

"Uh, Gold, do we have to clean this mess?" Metal asked from a still standing fort.

"Nah, we got the best assistant in the world to do that! HEY SPIKE!" Gold yelled.

Silence.

"Huh, he usually answers me when I compliment him. HEY SPIKE!" Gold called again.

Silence again.

"Oh..."

"What happened to Spike?" Golden asked worryingly.

"He went with Twilight to Canterlot..." Gold realized.

"And that means..." Metal said.

"That means...that we...HAVE TWILIGHT DO IT WHEN SHE GETS BACK!" Gold said, jumping into the blanket pile.

"YAY FOR US NOT HAVING TO CLEAN!" Golden and Metal said together.

* * *

**Back to mini-golf...(time to sound epic)**

It was the last hole of the putt-putt place. The rainbow. There was two options here, one, go around the rainbow. Or two, go on the rainbow and hope not to fall off. Alex had already taken his turn and it was now Sora's. The score between Sora and Night was a tie, both with the same score after the previous holes. Sora lined up his shot with the middle of the rainbow and swung with his putter. The ball rolled over the rainbow, barely making it to the climax at the top of the rainbow and went back down the other side. However, the ball had some momentum and popped over the hole, almost a hole in one. Sora was shocked but Night paid no attention to his reaction and swung at the same place as Sora did. The ball rolled over the rainbow beautifully and landed right in the hole, putting Night in the lead. Night threw his putter to the side in slight celebration, still very serious.

"Now that is how you win at putt-putt." Night said.

"Actually, this is how you win at putt-putt." Alex said with a smirk, shoving the score sheet in the other's face.

It was a big troll to them, a fluke, an unexpected outcome. Alex had actually won, by one point. Alex laughed while the other two just stared in shock and awe.

* * *

**And as an added feature...back at Twilight's...**

"GOLD, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA CLEAN UP IN HERE FOR ME!"

"I thought that you would do it when you got home!"

"No! Spike, clean up a bit here!"

"What if I don't wanna! Make Gold!"

"No way, I ain't cleaning up this mess!"

"Clean it Gold or Celestia help me, you will be categorizing all these books by alphabetical order!"

"NO PLEASE, DON'T!"

* * *

**WASN'T THAT RANDOM! The mini-golf idea, it just randomly came into my mind! LIKE POOF! MINI GOLF! YEAH! RANDOMNESS! SPEAKING OF RANDOM...RANDOM CHARACTER CHOOSING TIME!**

**UNKNOWN**

**TAYLOR**

**AURA**

**RED**

**GOLD AGAIN! YES!**

**ENSIS**

**OOoooooooo, what a different group we have the next chapter! Remember, if you have a funny idea, tell me and I can see about putting it in. Also, LOOK FOR REFERENCES! Until next time, I hope you laughed at this chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing, and RANDOM PHRASE TIME!**

**DON'T LET YOUR CAT EAT YOUR LIGHTBULBS!**

**WHERE AM I GETTING THESE FROM! I HAVE NO IDEA!**


	5. Chapter 5: Over and Over

**SKIT SKAT SKOODELY POOP! HI! GOLD HERE! ANOTHER HILARIOUS CHAPTER FOR YOU PEOPLE! Today's characters are: Unknown, Taylor, Aura, Red, Gold and Ensis! YAY! I GOT A FUNNY CHAPTER THAT ENCOMPASSES ALL OF THEM INTO ONE ACTIVITY! LET'S LOOK AT YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS FIRST!**

**Capt: FIND THAT GOLDEN GOOSE, XAVIER! WEEGEE! YOUTUBE POOP?**

**Aura: Yep, and Aura is in this one! You forgot one reference, so close. The book that Gold picks up and it says something along ripping their wings off, that is Alex the Wolf's story! AND NO, NO CUPCAKES! I WILL NEVER WATCH THAT AGAIN XD**

**flutterlikeanangel: YES IT DOES! BUTT AND PUTT!**

**Alex: LAUGH, NO CHUCKLING! YOU LAUGH UNCONTROLLABLY OR NOT AT ALL! JK XD**

**Glimpse: THE HUMOR WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH FOREVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! I like the randomness competition, will use it next time Unknown is picked!**

**Mario21275: DON'T DO IT KITTY!**

**Grabarc: YES, PINKIE, FIRE THE CANNON!**

**Newplayer100: EH, WHATEVER! RANDOM SPORT CONFIDENCE! Yep, Portal reference XD**

**Dante K Freeman: I learned in biology class that they put a gene from a glow-in-the-dark jellyfish into a cat, and it made the cat glow XD GENETICALLY GLOWING CATS FOR THE WIN!**

**Werewolf: I like the bowling idea, I can use it for a different chapter however.**

**Okay, LET'S GET SOME FUNNINESS INTO YOU GUYS AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN DARKENED DAWN! WE ALL NEED AN EMOTION BOOSTER AFTER THAT! TO THE RANDOMNESS!**

* * *

**God the Fox presents...oh, wait, I mean, GOLD THE FOX PRESENTS...**

**Complete Chaos, the God Kind...wait, I mean, the GOOD KIND**

**Chapter FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIVE (emphasis on the 'F'): Over and Over**

* * *

"Taylor, it's no use, I'm not going to..." Ensis was saying to Taylor, both in Sugarcube Corner.

"What's with using Silver's line!" Taylor said.

"Hey, that's not the only sentence I say!" Silver randomly yelled from outside, behind a bush.

"It's the only one we care about!" Taylor yelled outside.

The bush was silent, until it spoke again, "Ouch."

"Annnnnnnnyway, I'm never going to convince Blade to go out with me." Ensis said, putting her chin on her hand.

"You just gotta keep trying! He'll say yes eventually!" Taylor tried to cheer her up.

"I've been trying for years, and he's always ignoring me!" Ensis argued back.

Taylor was quiet for a moment, letting them both think.

"If it makes you feel better, I can go beat him into saying yes." Taylor said.

"I want it to be real though." Ensis said with a sigh.

"Gee, you're being stubborn like me sometimes." Taylor said.

"Sometimes?" Knuckles randomly popped out of the same bush Silver was in.

"DID I ASK YOU!" Taylor snapped at Knuckles, eyes filled with fire.

"You didn't ask anything actually..." Knuckles said with his smart *** mouth.

"Hey, I thought Silver was under that bush..." Ensis chimed in.

Knuckles looked down and back up.

"There's a tiny portal here, we can stick our heads out but we can't get through." Knuckles explained.

"Then why don't you use a bigger portal then, dummy?" Taylor said.

"There is one, but it's in a place we would rather not go to. Shadow had an...incident with it." Knuckles said from the tiny portal.

**FLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHBACKKKKKKKKK**

"Okay, I'll go in first. Things might be dangerous so I'll do it." Shadow said, standing before the portal in Mobius.

He poked his head through the portal. A portal came into existence in Equestria at the same time, and Shadow's black head popped out of it.

"That was kinda racist." Shadow said.

No, it wasn't! Your head is black.

"You could have said with red in it to make it less racist you know."

SHUT UP AND CONTINUE!

Shadow moved his head a little, to see he was in a bathroom of sorts. It appeared empty thankfully. Or was it.

"What in tarnations was that!" Granny Smith poke her head out of the shower, scaring the fur off of Shadow and making him scream a girly high pitched scream as he quickly put his head back into Mobius.

"So, how was it?" Knuckles asked.

"I cannot unsee what I just saw." Shadow said, with a look of shock and walked away.

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked, and went to go to the portal.

"DON'T DO IT! WE'LL GET A DIFFERENT PORTAL!" Shadow yelled back, making them shrink back from the swirling portal.

**BACK TO THE FUTURE! AT 88 MILES PER HOUR!**

"**Did someone say my last name?" **

**TAILS, INTERRUPTING! LIKE I SAID, BACK TO THE FUTURE!**

Ensis and Taylor were both on the ground laughing at Shadow's misfortune.

"THAT'S RICH!" Taylor said, laughing at his misfortune.

Their laughing died down and they noticed Knuckles was gone.

"Guess he split." Taylor said.

"BANANA SPLIT!" Pinkie said, slamming a banana split sundae on their table.

"Um, thanks Pinkie..." Ensis said.

"Did someone say, banana?" Celestia randomly appeared at the table.

"WHERE ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM!" Taylor yelled.

Celestia quickly looked back and forth between the two before teleporting away, a second later, the banana split sundae teleported too.

"And Ensis, you and Blade are already together in Darkened Dawn, look I took wedding photos!" Pinkie said, flashing the photos all in Ensis's face.

"Okay, Pinkie, we are being serious, no breaking the fourth wall." Taylor said.

"OKIE DOKIE LOKIE BOKIE FOKIE GOKIE!" Pinkie said, bouncing through the ceiling and out of the bakery.

"Anyway, like I was saying..." Ensis said.

"Ensis, you should try other people then. There's plenty of guys I can make – I mean, you can date and see if you like them." Taylor proposed.

"Hey, I like that idea!" Ensis said and Taylor left to rustle up some dates.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"No way! I'm doing that, she's crazy!"

"YOU WILL GO ON A DATE WITH HER, OR I'LL RIP THOSE TAILS OFF AND USE THEM AS SCARVES."

"...do I get paid?"

"Some, yes. NOW HAVE FUN WITH HER!"

* * *

**Back at Sugarcube Corner...or today it was called Sugarlove Corner...I don't know what I'm saying anymore...**

Gold entered the bakery and saw the person he had to have a date with. Ensis.

"Heyyyyyyy, Ensis." Gold said, slightly awkwardly.

"Oh, hey Gold! Thanks for coming!" Ensis said happily.

"Well, it was either that or have my tails ripped off, and I need those." Gold muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Ensis asked.

"Uh, nothing, just saying how nice Sugarcube Corner is today." Gold almost had that past comment heard by Ensis.

"So, how's life?" Ensis asked.

"Can't complain. Also, remind me in about twenty minutes, I gotta go." Gold said.

"What you gotta do?"

"Uh, I, uh...gotta...go hang with Twilight! Yeah!"

"Ooooooo, Goldie getting lucky?" Ensis joked.

"NO! We're just friends!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiight. I see what's going on, is Spike helping with that situation?" she said and then laughed.

"Okay, that's just disturbing. I'm gonna go now." Gold got up and Ensis was too busy laughing at the sick joke she made.

She stopped for a moment and considered something, "Wait, that was my date that just left. Well, crap."

A jingle came from the door, as another person that Taylor went came walking in. This time it was Aura.

"Aura! Hi!"

"Um, hey...Ensis..."

"So, what do you do?" Ensis flirted.

"Ensis, you already know what I do." Aura said.

"Tell me! It's a date!" Ensis insisted.

Aura sighed and then started to explain, "I can control and see the aura of other people, and what they are feeling."

"OOoooooo, what am I feeling!" Ensis said, bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Well, I feel a lot of sadness from not being able to date Blade." Aura said.

Ensis sat there smiling for a couple seconds before breaking out crying and put her head on the table to cry. Aura felt awkward and noticed something more interesting outside and amply left. Ensis lifted her head to see Aura gone.

"Well, crud, there he goes." Ensis said, quickly getting over it.

The door jingled again, this time it was Red.

"Hey Red! Good to see you!"

"Hey Ensis, thought I'd stop by." Red basically lied, being paid to do this.

"So, how are you?" Ensis asked.

"Pretty calm, yourself?" Red asked.

"Fine! I ordered us some cupcakes." Ensis said.

Pinkie bouncing from the back room with two cupcakes, one blue and the other purple.

"Oooooo, purple! How about yours, Red!" Ensis said, taking a bite.

His temper slowly grew at the cupcake until he flung it to the sky, "I DON'T LIKE BLUE!" and he stormed out in a fit over the color of the cupcake.

"Really, author! Come on!" Ensis cried to the sky.

Don't worry, one more. Unknown walked in and noticed the cupcake stuck on the ceiling.

"OOOOO CALL IT!" Unknown said and ended up on the ceiling, eating the cupcake.

"Um..." is all Ensis could say.

Because he was upside down, stuff started to fall from his...pockets? I guess. LOTSA SPAGHETTI, a Portal Gun, a copy of Devil May Cry and various other references fell.

"You know...I might go back to chasing Blade." she said to the audience and the spaghetti fell on top of her.

* * *

**YAY, SPEED DATING! I LOVED THIS IDEA TOO MUCH TO CHANGE IT! NEXT CHAPTER WE HAVE:**

**ANTI-KRAIN**

**GRABARC**

**NIGHT**

**GLIMPSE**

**GOLD, AGAIN WTF! RANDOMIZER LOVES ME!**

**AURA**

**YES! YES! YES! I GOT AN IDEA, IT WILL BE HILARIOUS! Not that many references to my immediate knowledge, just the title is a reference to a song. Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you want and RANDOM PHRASE TIME!**

**DON'T BUY THE BROWN COLORED UNDERWEAR!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bowling and Smiling

**EVERYONE RUN, SOMETHING IS COMING FOR US! ITS! ITS! ITS A...new chapter of Complete Chaos! YAY! OKAY, this chapter we have: Anti-Sora, Grabarc, Night, Gold, Glimpse, and Aura. My plan is to split this group up into two activities. I've been planning for one group for a while, and the other group is going to go bowling, courtesy of Werewolf's idea! LET'S REVIEW THE REVIEWS!**

**Capt: I WILL KEEP MAKING DEM FUNNIES!**

**Mario21275: YAY BRIBERY! I'm sorry to hear about your great-grandmother.**

**Tail: Sorry to hear about your stomach. NO MORE CELESTIA PERSONA CLONES!**

**Glimpse: Oh trust me, the idea for this chapter will make you smile.**

**Aura: CAUSE YOU ARE A JERK! Just kidding XD Night and Aura will be doing separate things however.**

**Grabarc: THERE'S A SNAKE IN MY BOOT! HA!**

**Newplayer100: I meant Anti-Sora, lol. YAY RANDOM!**

**Joselynpr7: Hi new reviewer! Thanks for reading!**

**Galaxy Sonic: I do not, BUT NOW I'M CURIOUS! I'll check it out later.**

**WinterBlaze31: Um, I have no idea what that idea means...**

**BADA55: IT WAS FUNNY, AMIRITE?**

**Werewolf: I'm not having that punishment in this. That's rather childish. And I'm not going to block someone just because he said no to your OCs, get over it.**

**Randomguy HQ: NO ITS CHOCOLATE!**

**OKAY, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO MAKE YOU GUYS SMILE AND LAUGH AT THE SAME TIME! HERE WE GO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, the mini-plots, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...COUGHCOUGHCOUGH...**

**Complete Chaos, the Good Kind...ACHOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**Chapter 6: Bowling and Smiling**

* * *

It's been about two weeks since the last chapter, still randomness and happiness roaming freely with no worries whatsoever. There was no problems, no enemies, nothing to worry about, nothing to cry at, nothing to fear. Well, that is, until the internet was discovered. In the two weeks that have passed, Equestria suddenly got access to use laptops and the Internet. How you may ask? Who knows, I think Pinkie breaking the fourth wall had something to do with it. Anyway, back to the main story, the Internet was created and spread throughout Equestria. In the past two weeks described above, a war also went on. Not a normal blood, guns and battle kind of war, the war of a prank and dare variety. The war participants? Gold the Fox and the one and only, Rainbow Dash. It's been escalating since its start, but got less and less enjoyable with every tedious idea. One day, Rainbow decided to look for some new material, on the newly created Internet.

"Let's see...something that can prank Gold..." she said to herself, on her new laptop that had he cutie mark on the back of it.

"OOOOOOOOO LET ME HELP!" Pinkie was randomly in her house in the sky.

"I would ask how you got here, but I'd rather accept it than ask." Rainbow said, and slightly moved the laptop toward Pinkie.

Pinkie just randomly started hitting keys with her hooves and then with a final keyboard hit with her head, something popped up.

"What in Celestia's name is this?" Rainbow asked, looking intently on the screen.

The screen was mostly text, with a blue link embedded at the top.

"Let's see what this says...'Hello, fellow pranker! If your experience with pranking someone has gotten dull, this is the perfect way to liven up the pranking. Send the link at the top to the person you are going to prank and tell them to record their reactions. You can have more than one person watch at a time and the best part, you don't need to watch the video above, only they do! This idea will surely make you smile!'." Rainbow read from the laptop. "Seems easy enough, I'll just copy and paste this to Skype and send it to Gold!"

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

At Twilight's library, Gold was playing some video games.

"Damn it, do the damn barrel roll or you'll die idiot!" Gold yelled at the video game.

He suddenly heard a vibration and knew exactly what it was. He reached back and pulled his phone out from his tails. Yes, Equestria has phones now as well, shut up. He unlocked the screen to see he got a message on Skype from someone named '20%CoolerThanSonic'.

"Oh boy, I can't guess who this is." Gold said sarcastically, as he started typing into Skype.

**(The following is the Skype message thing)**

goldthefox: Rainbow, how in the hell did you get my Skype name!

20%CoolerThanSonic: I got it from Sonic

goldthefox: How did Sonic get it?!

20%CoolerThanSonic: From Tails.

Goldthefox: Damn it Tails. Anyway, what's with the website.

20%CoolerThanSonic: It's a dare. I want you to watch it, record yourself, and send the reaction to me. You can have friends watch it with you, if that's your thing.

Goldthefox: No way! I ain't watching anything from you, you rainbow demon!

20%CoolerThanSonic: What, you scared! Baby? Are you a little foxy baby? Awwwww, he's a little foxy baby.

Goldthefox: ...alright I'll watch it.

20%CoolerThanSonic: Have fun. *evil smile*

goldthefox: Why do I listen to you?

**(End Skype conversation)**

After that conversation, Gold look intently on the website code in the conversation. He didn't know why but he had a very sudden sinking feeling it was going to be bad.

* * *

**At Equestrian Lanes...**

"Why am I always joining you people to play these insolent games?" Night said, putting on the ridiculous bowling shoes.

"Ah, come on Mister Grumpypants, thisssssss will be fun!" Grabarc said.

"Plus, your alternative option is making cupcakes with Pinkie." Anti said, also putting on the bowling shoes.

"Hmph." is all Night answered with.

"By the way, Grabarc, how are you supposed to bowl when you have no arms or legs?" Anti asked the snake.

"It's easy, I just wrap around the ball and roll myself and let go at the last second." Grabarc explained. "I'll show you." Grabarc was about to demonstrate but saw a pony that he really liked on the other side of the lanes. "...Right after I go wrap myself around that pony and roll with her." and Grabarc slithered away.

"Oh great." Night said with a sigh.

* * *

**Back at Twilight's house...**

"So, Rainbow challenged you to watch a video and record yourself, and you want us to watch it with you?" Aura said, standing next to Glimpse.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Grab some snacks from here and get ready to watch it." Gold said, walking to the kitchen to get some snacks.

"Gold, aren't you missing something?" Glimpse asked.

Gold turned around and looked everywhere in the living room, and even started turning in circles to see if something was on him.

"I don't think so..."

"How about something to watch the video on?" Glimpse gave him the answer.

"Right...Twilight has a computer or laptop somewhere, right?" Aura assumed.

"Actually, no. She thinks they are taboo or something, I don't know what goes on in that unicorn's mind." Gold said.

"Oh, well we can't watch it if we don't have a computer." Glimpse said.

Gold looked toward the skies and got an idea, "I know where we can get one." and Gold took out his phone.

**Exactly ten seconds later...**

"You are lucky I'm nice enough to let you borrow it for this prank." Rainbow said in the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah. Go race with Sonic or something." Gold waved her off, looking at the piece of hardware he was handed.

"Don't mess up the detailing on the back! I paid 50 bits for that!" Rainbow said pointing on the back of the laptop.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your rainbow in a bunch." Gold said, assuring her nothing was going to happen.

"Have fun watching that video!" Rainbow said, before having the door close in her face.

Gold walked with the laptop and set it down on the coffee table in front of a couch, where Glimpse and Aura were already seated. Gold opened it up and looked at the screen.

"Oh how nice of her, she already put the address in the search bar for me." Gold said sarcastically.

"You know, I was just talking to Pinkie and I started wondering. Do you think that this Internet stuff has a lot of fans on it, watching us do everything we are doing now, and is there people out there that love ponies kinda like we do?" Aura asked.

Glimpse and Gold both looked at him with a 'You are crazy' face and turned back to the screen.

"Okay, is everyone set? I got food, Aura has food, the webcam is on, are we good?" Gold asked the other two.

"Wait!" Glimpse said and jumped behind the couch and back over, now with some popcorn in hand.

"Now, I'm ready."

"Okay, pressing enter." Gold said and pressed the colorful red enter key on Rainbow's computer.

"Damn, custom keyboard too?" Aura said, as the page loaded.

"Is Rainbow rich or something?" Glimpse asked.

"I don't know, she gets some bits from the Rainbow Factory or whatever, but I heard that was just a hobby of hers." Gold said, the Youtube website loading up, the title still not visible.

"Okay, here we go..." Glimpse said looking at the title of the video.

"So the video is called..." Gold was about to announce the title but the author decided to be a troll and throw in more of the bowling part.

* * *

**Back at Equestrian Lanes...**

It took both Night and Anti to pry Grabarc off the pony he saw. When they finally did, the pony left in a fit, while Grabarc was still trying to get her.

"Call me sometime!" Grabarc cried out, while being carried away by Night and Anti.

They placed him back at their lane, and looked to see their lane was now open for a game.

"Finally, let me set up the scoreboard." Anti said, sitting in front of the computer to set up the scoreboard.

Everything was set, bowling shoes were on, and balls were ready to roll.

"I'll go first." Grabarc said, and used his rolling technique to get a split. He rolled his second ball to get one of the pins, for a grand total of nine in the first frame.

"This is degrading." Night said as he went up with his black bowling ball and rolled it down the lane.

Right into the gutter. Anti and Grabarc were holding back their laughter while Night was kinda frustrated. He took his second shot and it almost went into the gutter but managed to get one pin. He trudged back to his seat, with a disappointing score of one. Anti stood up and took his first shot, only to get a perfect strike. He cheered while going back to his seat, Grabarc also cheering.

"This is going to be a long day." Night said to himself with a sigh.

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**Sonic: Gold, you are interrupting the story!**

**Sorry, but I have a public service announcement for the rest of the story. Gold, Glimpse and Aura are going to be reacting to a video. You have a couple options. One, continue reading. Two, watch the video while reading this, or watch the video then read this to see their respective reactions. I will be putting in specific parts for this section for them to react to. You can go to the video they are watching on YouTube and go to the specified section to know what they are reacting to. If you caught on to what video it is because of the hints I gave in the intro, you will know what you are in for. If you are going to watch the video, I am warning you it is for mature audiences who can handle that stuff. I am not responsible for you getting sick because of the video nor I am I responsible if you are scarred for life. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Back to Twilight's house...**

Glimpse and Aura took one look at the video's title and the thumbnail and burst out laughing while Gold looked in slight shock.

"Oh Chaos, Rainbow thinks this a challenge? It just looks like a Pinkie Pie music video!" Glimpse said through laughs.

"Is it literally just going to be Pinkie singing?" Aura said laughing too.

"Well, we better start the recording." Gold said and pressed F9 on the keyboard and a red circle popped up in the corner.

"Hello, Rainbow. As you can see, I have Glimpse and Aura with me watching since you said I could watch with some friends. Right now, we are pretty shocked. This looks like a very cute music video of Pinkie singing 'Smile'. Also thanks for putting it in HD. We aren't going to judge yet since the video hasn't gone on yet, but we aren't expecting much from what it looks like. So here we go, Smile HD." Gold said to the little webcam embedded into the laptop and pressed play.

**(These will be the little parts of the video so you can keep up. This part, is the beginning of the video)**

"Oh dear lord, it's exactly what we thought it was going to be, Pinkie singing and smiling." Glimpse said, not really affected by how cute it is.

"I agree, Rainbow have you lost your mind? How is this a challenge?" Gold said.

"Daw look at them, having a picnic. Is Rainbow planning to choke us in cuteness?" Aura said, again the cuteness not really doing anything.

"Pinkie better hurry up, she's going to be late for the picnic!" Gold said sarcastically.

**(Twilight's part)**

"WHAT THE BUCK!" Glimpse yelled.

"OH GODDDDDDDDD!" Gold also yelled.

"Oh damn." Aura said.

"OH MY GOD HER HEAD!" Gold said, leaning over the couch arm, gagging.

"It isn't that bad, I've seen worse." Aura said nonchalantly.

"Oh god, Gold is going to puke from seeing that." Glimpse said, slightly looking away from the screen.

"I have a feeling that Rainbow did not watch this." Aura said.

**(Rarity's part)**

"Gold are you all right over there?" Glimpse asked.

Gold came up from leaning over the couch and gave a queasy thumbs up.

"Oh look, Rarity has some brains." Aura said sarcastically.

"Okay, disgusting, but very true." Glimpse pointed out.

"WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND MADE THIS!" Gold yelled.

**(AJ's part)**

"Look how happy she is...and then..." Aura said.

"This part isn't as bad, it's just getting pummeled in the face." Glimpse said.

"Still, disgusting as hell." Gold said, still a little queasy from what happened to Twilight in the video.

**(It's going to get good...Rainbow's part)**

"Oh snap, those shades though." Glimpse said.

"They are going to be broken into a million pieces in a moment if she doesn't fly away now." Aura said.

"Wait, where is she..." Gold said, staring at the screen.

"And boom."

"Rainboom you mean."

"I have to say, despite it being absolutely disgusting and revolting, that was kinda awesome." Gold said, a little hesitant to give a little compliment.

"Is that it? IS THAT IT!" Glimpse said with some anticipation.

"Okay, going into Pinkie's ear...did not need to know what's in there..." Gold said.

"I always thought they were stuffed with cupcakes." Aura said.

All three of them said this at the same time, "THE HELL IS THAT THING!"

"A kill-o-meter. Perfect." Gold said with a sigh.

"Okay, bad feeling in three...two..."

"Okay, warning, do not piss Pinkie off or she will go apeshit and be Super Saiyan." Aura said.

"Holy poop, can Pinkie actually do that?" Glimpse said.

"Well, I think by this video we can tell she can do anything." Gold said.

"Oh god, Rainbow getting owned by Pinkie." Glimpse said.

"That is something I would pay to see." Aura said.

"Then pay me right now. Since that is what is happening." Glimpse said.

Gold paused the video, making the other two look confused.

"I got to go to the little fox's room. For now, try to get that out of your heads." Gold said, running to the bathroom.

"He's going to puke isn't he?" Glimpse said to Aura.

Sure enough, puking sounds came from Twilight's bathroom.

"I feel bad for Spike." Aura said, waiting.

* * *

**Back at Equestrian Lanes...**

It's been halfway through the game, with Night barely behind Anti's score. It didn't matter if he was going to win, what mattered is if he was going to lose, since the loser has to pay for dinner for the other two. The final score on the board was up. The final bowl. Grabarc bowled a seven, Anti bowled a spare, and finally, Night bowled a perfect strike.

"Good, I won and you lost Anti, now pay up with some dinner." Night said.

"Actually, Grabarc lost by one point." Anti said, turning to look at Grabarc.

Grabarc wasn't there to pay for dinner, instead he was wrapped around another pony he liked.

"Why do we even bother..."

* * *

**Back to the video, same place as before...**

"So Gold, how was that vomit?" Glimpse said with a smirk.

"I'm surprised you didn't, you are the one who likes Twilight." Gold said.

"I do not!" Glimpse defended himself.

"We have access to the Internet, I can read fanfiction and it says you do." Gold said.

"Using that logic, then you do too!" Glimpse pointed out.

"No duh, Sherlock, I just puked because I saw...that happen to her. Of course I do." Gold said.

"Can we worry about shipping later and finish this video before someone pukes again?" Aura said, breaking it up.

"True, let's get it over with." Gold said and pressed the mouse, playing the video where they left off.

"Woah..." Aura gawked.

"OH PERFECT, JUST CAME BACK FROM PUKING OVER A BEHEADING BY A PUNCH, AND NOW THERE'S GUTS, GREAT!" Gold yelled.

"Wait a second, how's that possible? Stepping on someone's chest, even if it's from a supercharged Pinkie Pie with a vow to kill everyone, it might make you puke, maybe some blood, but actual guts doesn't seem possible." Glimpse theorized.

"First of all, different anatomy maybe? Second, why are you trying to make sense of this?" Aura asked.

**(Fluttershy's part)**

"Oh no, not Fluttershy!" Gold said.

"Someone get Blade in here to see this." Glimpse joked.

"Now is it the end? Everyone is dead..." Aura said.

"WAIT WHAT?" they all said together.

"SOMEONE GET BLADE, FLUTTERSHY IS BEING A BADASS!" Gold said, getting a bit excited.

"Can Fluttershy actually do that!" Aura said.

"If she can, then damn." Glimpse said.

"She is literally owning Pinkie, like right there, she owns the character of Pinkie Pie by copyright, that's how much she is owning her." Gold said.

"I'm sure either she will A, end Pinkie, or B, Pinkie will..."

"Yeah, I'm going to say B is the option..." Glimpse said.

"That was cool while it lasted, and WHAT THE BUCK!" Gold said.

Glimpse started to fake cough, and the word steroids was in between those coughs.

"This may sound crazy, but can she teach me that? Cause I want to do that." Aura said.

"Okay, serious fail, she killed herself." Gold said.

"She also destroyed the planet and burned Fluttershy. Literally burned her." Glimpse said.

"Wait, I noticed something, go back." Gold said, rewinding the video. "Did she?"

"She grabbed the text!" Aura said surprised.

"That's not surprising, she just went Super on all of them, anything is possible now." Glimpse said.

**(End of video)**

"So, final reactions?" Gold said to the other two.

"You know, gore is something sometimes people need to live with, like us. I'll say the way it was done was very good, and it wasn't actually that bad, most of it was actually kind of epic." Aura said.

"I'll agree with you halfway there, it was pretty awesome with Fluttershy at the end. I just couldn't handle Twilight's part, just oh god. Rarity and Applejack I didn't really have any feeling toward and Rainbow's made no sense with the guts and Super Pinkie." Gold said.

"What did you expect, for it to make sense? I'll agree with Aura, it definitely left an impression on me about Pinkie and gave me that very creepy feeling, but it wasn't bad." Glimpse said.

"Hey look here." Gold said, pointing at the screen. "Cupcakes HD, I wonder what that is about."

A knock on Twilight's door came, making Gold jump up in the air slightly.

"I'll get it." Gold said, calming down and landing on the couch.

He opened the door to see the one pony he didn't want to see.

"NONONONONNONONONONONONONNONONONONONONONONNONONOONN! GET AWAY!"

"What's the matter Gold, I just want you to party with me."

"DEAR GOD, GET AWAY FROM ME WITH YOUR SUPER SAIYAN POWERS, AND YOUR PUNCHING OFF HEADS, AND YOUR BRAIN SMASHING, GET AWAY!"

* * *

**And there we have it. The Smile react thing I have been hoping for is there! I was waiting for a good trio to watch it and I got lucky and got Gold, Glimpse and Aura. Trust me, it's a way better experience if you watch the video while or before reading there reactions. It's Smile HD by MisterDavie if you don't know what it is. I'm warning you, ONLY WATCH IF YOU ARE BRAVE ENOUGH! **

**These reactions were the characters reactions and not my own. Mine are similar. I hated the gore but the action DBZ feel was awesome.**

**Also, the bowling idea was given by werewolf lover99. Thanks for the idea! NOW NEXT CHAPTER IS...**

**Xavier**

**Krain**

**Red**

**Glimpse**

**Unknown**

**Blade**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you liked, hopefully I made you laugh, DON'T SMILE, AND RANDOM PHRASE TIME!**

**DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WINDOW! IT'S WORSE THAN THE FOURTH WALL!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rubber Chickens

***fart noise* SONIC!**

**Sonic: It wasn't me I swear!**

**WHATEVERRRRRRRRR CAUSE IT'S COMPLETE CHAOS TIME, YAHOOOOOOOOOO! Today's victims, I mean characters, are: Xavier, Krain, Red, Glimpse, Unknown and Blade! TO THE REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWS!**

**Glimpse: KEEP LAUGHING FOREVER MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Wut?**

**Grabarc: Yes, THE VIDEO IS FRIKING SCARRING XD Hm...that karate idea tho...could use it...**

**BADA55: You gotta admit, Smile wasn't as bloody and bad as Cupcakes was. Cupcakes was just...*shivers***

**Mario21275: Um...should I translate it...NAH, ILL JUST ASSUME YOU SAID GOOD WORK!**

**Aura: Oh you want me to forget about it huh? Alright I will. No need to feel nervous or embarrassed, I know what that account is. Just going to tell you though, don't let it control you. Smile actually did make me smile a bit, just because OF BADASS FLUTTERS.**

**Newplayer100: Yep, gonna use the sparring idea you PMed me today. Only I'm gonna change it up a little.**

**Capt: Oh god, what can be worse? Is it worse than Cupcakes?**

**Werewolf: It's called being told no, get used to it. I wasn't being a jerk, it's called a reality check.**

**Tail: LAZYYYYYYY XD Cupcakes was god awful, way worse than Smile. I've watched some of it, then amply turned it off after realizing, WTF am I watching? Good job, Pinkie XD**

**Ted the Saiyanwolf: I might do more creepypasta MLP reactions or the characters in the future...the Rainbow Factory might be an interesting one to do...or I could have the reactions to Cupcakes...but that means I have to watch it again XD**

**THE THE THE THATS ALL FOLKS! TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY DEFINITELY NOTHING except Gold, the Eon, the plot, the mini-plots etc. All OCs...**

**Molestia: Ooooo, plots?**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALL OCS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS!**

**Molestia: Even better, mini-plots...**

**DAMNITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT...**

* * *

**Fold fhe Fox fresents...**

**Fomplete Fhaos**

**Fhapter 7: Rubber Chickens**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Equestria, the sun shining...and shining...and shining...OH STARING INTO THE SUN BURNS! Now I can't tell you how much of a gorgeous day it was because my eyes have burned out of my head. Let's just get on with what's going down. Blade and Krain are standing on opposite sides of a dirt rectangle, holding their blades ready to spar with each other, since both of them were good with swords.

"You ready or what!" Krain yelled to his sparring partner.

"You can have first move, it is my pleasure." Blade said.

"Oh, I am honored."

"You should be, I'm freaking Blade the Hedgehog." Blade said confidently.

"I'll see where that confidence goes once I kick your butt in sparring." Krain said, getting in position.

"Bring it."

Krain charged forward with a battle cry and was about to swing his sword at Blade when a pink ball of hair popped out right in his path.

"Pinkie, look out! I could have cut you in half right there!" Krain said to the pink pony beaming in front of him.

"I know, I cut it kind of close there! Get it, cut!" Pinkie said, laughing at her own pun.

"Haha, good one! Now what's with the interruption of our sparring match?" Blade asked the adorably happy pony.

"I'm on a secret mission for someone in some major power!" Pinkie said, sneaking on the ground like she was on a secret mission.

"And that person in power is...Celestia?"

"No, silly!"

"Is it Luna?" Krain asked.

"Double no, silly!"

"This is a long shot, but Cadence?" Blade asked.

"Triple no, you'reeeeeeee out!" Pinkie said, with emphasis on the 'r' in 'you're' like in baseball.

"Then who are you on this mission for?" Krain asked curiously.

"For the author silly!" Pinkie answered with her normal happiness.

"The who now?" Blade asked.

"It's too complicated for me to explain, it's Pinkie stuff! Anyway, I was sent to find you two sparring here!" Pinkie said rapidly.

"To do what?" Blade asked.

"By decree of the author, you two are not allowed to spar with your swords! We shall have almost no fighting in this!" Pinkie said, reading a random note.

"WHAT!" the both said in unison.

"I have decided to still let you fight but in a more random fashion to fit with the story! So Pinkie will be deciding what you fight with today!" Pinkie continued to read the note.

"No way, we don't even know who this author person is! We are sparring with swords!" Krain argued.

"I'm not done reading silly! It also says, you will do this or I will have Pinkie go Cupcakes on you." Pinkie read.

"What does that even mean, going Cupcakes?" Blade asked.

"I do not know for once!" Pinkie said, but instantly lost her smile and poofy hair after a click in her head went off.

"Uh, Pinkie?" Blade asked with concern.

"I suggest you listen to the author or I will go Cupcakes on your bodies." Pinkie, or should I say, Pinkamena said darkly.

Blade and Krain instantly put their swords away after hearing her dark tone and threat.

"Good, now..." Pinkie's attitude and hair went back to normal, "Now let's have some fun!"

"So what do we do first?" Blade asked curiously.

"Well I choose what weapon you fight with, and first, I want you two to fight with these!" Pinkie said and pulled up two random rubber chickens from nowhere, and gave one to each fighter.

"How are we supposed to fight with these?" Blade asked.

"Like this." Krain said and swung his chicken at Blade, slapping him in the face with it.

"Oh, you dirty, rotten..." Blade said and got slapped in the face again.

"I'm a what? A winner you say?" Krain teased with his rubber chicken, waving it around.

Blade got furious at this and slapped Krain in the face with his rubber chicken. Then Blade returned the favor. Then Krain did. And it went on. And on. For hours. Just them slapping each other in the face with rubber chickens. Meanwhile...

* * *

**At Twilight's house...AGAIN...**

"Okay, so after going through that brutal experience of watching what is called Smile, I need something to get it off my mind." Glimpse said to himself, but Unknown, Xavier and Red were in the room with him.

"Well, we could go do something productive and exciting." Xavier said, and everyone else gave him a look of WTF.

"No, we aren't doing that."

"How about we go board!" Unknown suggested.

"Unknown, that's the problem, we are bored." Red said.

"No I mean, as in board games!" Unknown explained further, laughing at the author's pun.

"Oh, that board. Well, it's better than sitting around all day. What board games could Twilight possibly have in here?" Glimpse asked.

Unknown got up from the couch and looked in a closet for some board games. He started pulling things out like LOTSA SPAGHETTI, a 1-UP mushroom, a random box of rings, and many other references. He found one board game that everyone loves to game.

"Makes sense, smart unicorn, smart board games. She has Monopoly." Unknown said, pulling out the white Monopoly box.

"Monopoly, eh? I could do that." Red said.

"Agreed, suits me better than other stupid games." Glimpse said.

"Alright, I call the thimble!" Unknown said, taking the most random silver piece possible.

A knock hit the door softly, and Glimpse shouted that it was open. It was Fluttershy, surprisingly.

"Um...have...have any of you guys seen Twilight?" she asked quietly.

"She's been on a business trip with Celestia for the past couple of weeks." Glimpse answered.

"Oh...okay, sorry to bother...but...what are you playing...?" she asked softly again, trying to get a good look at the board that was laid out.

"Just Monopoly, you are welcome to play if you want." Unknown said, moving the board a bit so she could get a good look at it.

"I've just fed the animals...so I guess I can play a game..." Fluttershy said, walking in and sat next to the board.

"You can be the dog since you are the animal lover." Red said, handing her the piece.

"Okay, let's cut the chatter, and let me get rich!" Unknown said, rolling the dice in his hands and throwing them onto the board.

* * *

**Back to Blade and Krain...**

Well, the chicken fight had ended a few seconds ago, when Blade used a dirty trick and hit Krain right where the Sun don't shine with the rubber chicken. Krain was on the ground in pain, and both Blade and Pinkie were on the ground laughing.

"That...hurt...you know!" Krain said, still on the ground.

"We know!" Blade said laughing.

"I got another weapon for you two to use! And it's easy to use, just sit on it! Whoever sits on it the most, wins the round!" Pinkie said, putting two pink whoopee cushions in front of them to sit on.

"Pinkie these are whoopee cushions, we aren't sitting on them!" Krain said, picking up the pink cushion.

"It's a competition silly! And plus, you wouldn't want me to go Cupcakes, would you?" Pinkie said, still so happy.

"Nonononononononono, we wouldn't want that!" Blade said, shaking his hands in disapproval.

"Good, then start sitting!"

Blade quickly sat on the whoopee cushion and then got up and did it again, creating two farting noises. Krain eventually got up and did the same, both basically speed squatting to get more sits than the other. All you could hear was farting noises and the sound of Pinkie laughing her flank off.

* * *

**Back with Monopoly...**

"Dang it, I landed on Fluttershy's property again!" Glimpse said, handing Fluttershy a hefty amount of Monopoly money.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said and put her money in her organized piles.

You want to know how the game was going? Let's say Bill Gates was suddenly dropped into the pony world. By the amount of money he has in respect to Fluttershy's Monopoly money, you could say Fluttershy was Bill Gates right now. The other four people playing didn't have nearly as much money as she had, and she owned almost every property with multiple houses and all the railroads.

"How am I losing!" Unknown gawked.

"Maybe because you keep doing random things like auctioning your properties that Flutters always wins!" Xavier said to his random father, who just shrugged off his comment.

Unknown rolled the dice and got a five. He moved five to land on a chance space.

"Ooooo, I love chance!" Unknown said and took a card from the pile.

"What does it say!" Red asked eagerly.

"I...I think I just won...it says I won one million money..." Unknown said, showing the card to everyone, and it was true. It was a golden card, with the winner winning one million dollars.

The four guys started celebrating for Unknown, because they were thankful he won and not Fluttershy.

"Um, excuse...excuse me?" Fluttershy said very quietly, but still getting their attention.

"It's okay Flutters, you came in second!" Glimpse said rather happily.

"No...I wanted to tell you that I have one million and one dollars...that means I won right?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

The jaws of the four guys hit the ground all at once, and audible crack of Twilight's floor was heard.

"But that's fine if I didn't...it was fun! I must tend to my animals now, it's their bathroom break time. Thanks for letting me play...and...if you don't mind, tell Twilight to visit me when she gets back...I need to ask her something...thanks!" and with that, the gentle mare left the treehouse.

The four people there stood there for a bit before Unknown pulled out a notebook from nowhere and started to write in it.

_Note to self: Don't play Monopoly with Fluttershy._

* * *

**MONOPOLY, THE GAME WHERE FLUTTERSHY KICKS ASS! I randomly got the Monopoly idea, AS USUAL! And Newplayer100 wanted me to do a sparring match between Krain and Blade, so I did, Complete Chaos style! LET'S GET OUR NEXT RANDOMIZATION GOING!**

**BRIGHT**

**NIA**

**BLADE**

**AURA**

**ALEX AND HIS KIDS**

**GOLD**

**Hey, we got a new one in the lineup! BTW, I added one OC to the list, and that was Meteor! Just wait until you are picked buddy! Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope I made you laugh, and RANDOM PHRASE TIME!**

**IF YOU ARE STUCK IN A FENCE, START SWIMMING!**

**Sonic: That's not possible...**

**EXACTLY!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Prank of Pie

…**uh...hi...my name is...uh...Flutter- JUST KIDDING! IT'S ME GOLD! I TRICKED YOU ALL INTO THINKING I WAS FLUTTERSHY!**

**Sonic: No, you didn't.**

**SHUT UP! *throws random toilet at Sonic* ANYWAY, this chapter we have Bright, Nia, Blade, Aura, Alex (and kids), and Gold! TO THE RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEVIEWSSSSSSSS!**

**Captain: OH YAY SPONTANEOUS FARTING! FLUTTERS IS BOSS AT MONOPOLY! **

**Meteor: YAY FOR LAUGHING A LOT! You are welcome!**

**Aura: NO CUPCAKES! NO! JUST NO! Oh yeah. I think Fluttershy last chapter just wanted to let Twilight know that her shed was off limits. GET THAT REFERENCE? I got a plan for us three.**

**BADA55: So, I watched Ponies the Anthology 3. VERY VERY RANDOM AND I LIKE IT! But sadly, I can't have them react to it. Why? IT WAS AN HOUR AND A HALF LONG! There were so many clips that I can't go over them all. It is going to be briefly mentioned however.**

**Tail: Why are they in China XD Yep, Bright's first appearance, hope you are excited. NO, I WILL NOT WATCH ANYMORE VIDS BY THE GUY THAT DID SMILE AND CUPCAKES...welll..maybe a peek wouldn't hurt...**

**Ted the Saiyanwolf: Maybe I will do a prank war. **

**Newplayer100: Look, sparring, even though it is for fun, it's not random. This story is supposed to have minimal violence and be JUST RANDOMMMMMAFHDOUEAFJOAI. Still, glad you thought it was funny!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Might do Cupcakes, might not. Not this chapter though. YEAH, WHAT YOU SAID!**

**Grabarc: All about them nut shots. ED EDD AND EDDY REFERENCE!**

**Mario21275: Makes sense a little, Fluttershy is good at calm games...actually NO SENSE ALLOWED! How have not played Monopoly XD I like that idea too.**

**Couple things, one using three ideas for the same chapter, you know who you are. Second, I apologize for the lack of daily chapters lately, I've been procrastinating a bit and wanted some me time for break. BUT LET'S FORGET ABOUT THAT, AND GO TO THE CHAPTER! Hm...how do I randomize the title card this time...oh I got it! FLUTTERSHY IMPERSONATION ACTIVATED!**

**Disclaimer: Um...I own nothing...I really don't...oh wait, except Gold, the Eon, the plot, and the mini-plots. All OCs belong to their...respective...or is it respectful...I forget, but...they belong to their respectful owners...sorry if I got that wrong...**

* * *

**Gold the Fox...presents...or is it shows...**

**Complete Chaos...the Good Kind! Not the bad chaos...cause that's bad...**

**Chapter...8, I think...: The Prank of the Pie**

* * *

There is a language in Equestrian society that arises always once every year, and it also occasionally rears its head in different places of the year. It's an ancient language passed down by generation by generation of ponies. This language, is the language of pranks. With that thought in your head, let's move onto the main cast. Gold was once again in Twilight's place of residence, on a laptop that he bought himself so he didn't always have to borrow Rainbow Dash's. You could see reflected off of his eyes the page of YouTube and a video was playing. While watching this video, the door creaked open and in walked Aura, bored out of his mind. He noticed Gold staring intently on the screen and decided to ask about it.

"Hey Gold." he said.

Gold still had his face glued to the computer screen, "Hi Aura."

Aura just paced around a bit, whistling the tune of a certain theme of a certain show that is in a certain story that a certain you is reading.

"So, watcha doing?" Aura asked curiously.

"Watching a video. What does it look like?" Gold said, still staring at the screen.

"Well, what are you watching?"

"What is this, Dr. Aura? You gonna ask about my feelings next?" Gold said.

"No." Aura said simply.

Gold took a sigh and answered the original question, "It's something called Ponies the Anthology Three."

"I don't understand why you of all people watch videos on the Internet about the ponies when you are literally in the world of talking ponies." Aura said, rolling his eyes.

"Well in this world of talking ponies, you can't ride a train with the Thomas the Tank Engine them song in the background and the train has the head of Fluttershy on it. On the Internet, you can." Gold said, looking back at Aura while pointing at the computer screen.

Blade suddenly walked in, for no reason. Actually there was a reason, the reason is CAUSE I SAID SO!

"Hey Aura, Gold." Blade greeted the two.

Blade looked at the computer screen with a tilted head and saw the scene Gold had described before.

"See? Fluttershy train. Not possible here." Gold said, still pointing at the screen.

"I would ride that train until it falls off the tracks." Blade muttered, slightly dumbstruck.

"What was that Blade?" Aura said with a smirk.

"Nothing! Uh...nothing...uh...fus ro dah?" Blade panicked.

"Whatever..." Aura waved it off but came back to the joke. "Flutterblade."

"SHUT IT!"

"Hey, we are in someone's house. Indoor voices." Gold said, continuing to watch the video.

"She's isn't even here! Speaking of Twilight, where has she been? It's been, what a month now?" Aura asked.

"I don't know, am I the unicorn's keeper?" Gold asked.

"Kinda." Blade answered with a smirk.

"Shut it."

"Well, with that wonderful Internet of yours that likes random things like blood thirsty Pinkie and trains with Fluttershy's head on them, why don't you look up what she is doing with Celestia?" Aura suggested.

"Great idea, cause the Internet is full of amazing answers!" Gold said sarcastically and paused the video and opened a new tab which took forever to load. "Stupid Explorer."

Gold opened up Google on the new tab and typed in 'Twilight and Princess Celestia'. Behind him waiting were Aura and Blade, conversing about the Fluttershy train. To Gold's misfortune, when he typed into Google, he accidentally hit the images option. Gold looked at the page and his pupils grew to the size of saucers and he slammed his computer shut.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Aura asked.

"Never again will I search anything involving two ponies into Google Images." Gold said, staring into space.

"What was on there?" Blade asked.

"Only one thing could describe it accurately without the author changing the rating." Gold said, putting up one finger for emphasis.

"Sad?"

"Disturbing?"

"Nope."

"Then what?" Both Aura and Blade asked.

"Rule 34."

"...oh..." Blade and Aura said.

"I'll burn my eyes out later, but why are you two here again?" Gold asked the two hedgehogs.

"I got here because I was bored." Aura said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I came here for two reasons. One, the author said so. Two, I want to tell you guys that Pinkie is holding a pie eating contest and the winner gets a huge bit reward!" Blade announced.

"A bit reward you say?" Aura said, intrigued.

"Yeah, I plan on winning so I can buy something for Flutters."

"I can try to win to get something for Twilight, if she ever gets home."

"AND I CAN GET SOMETHING FOR AJ IF I WIN!" Aura accidentally shouted.

The three present realized what they all said and looked at each other.

"We never talk about this again." they all said simultaneously.

* * *

A crowd of ponies were standing below a stage that had a long table and a couple of chairs. Conversation and ruckus were loud in the crowd but ponies started to quiet down when the MC showed up on a podium. And the MC was, you guessed it, the one and only, the unique, the funniest of the ponies, the...

"Can you get on with my name mister author!"

Quite right, it was Pinkie. There you happy?

"I'm always happy silly!" Pinkie said at the podium.

The crowd was absolutely silent as Pinkie accidentally talked to herself into the microphone.

"Why is she talking to herself!" one pony yelled in the crowd.

"Anyway, welcome everypony to the annual Equestria Pie Eating Contest!" she introduced the competition.

The crowd roared in excitement.

"This time we have some giant animals to eat pies! I welcome Gold, Blade, Aura, Nia, and Bright! But don't worry we have one of our own here, Alex will be competing today!" Pinkie yelled into the microphone.

The crowd roared in excitement as the contestants came out and sat in the chairs in front of the table.

"I'm sorry but can we have another round of applause for Alex for being the only pony up here!" Pinkie said and was met with a huge clapping of hooves for Alex.

"Whoa, tough crowd." Gold whispered as everypony cheered for Alex.

"You all have ten minutes to eat as many pies as possible. READY, SET, SPAGHETTI-OS!"

Everyone was going to start eating but they noticed Pinkie didn't say go.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH, I got you! Ready, set, go!" Pinkie said laughing and the competition began.

Everyone went into a steady pace of eating pies to start with the crowd roaring with excitement and anticipation. Alex saw that he needed to get a head start and had Golden Dawn pop out of his bag and whispered a few things to her and she started eating pies too. Gold looked over at him and saw the move and stopped for a moment to tell Pinkie.

"Hey, that isn't fair! He is using his child to help!" Gold said, pointing at Alex with a mouth full of pie.

"No, I'm not!" Alex argued.

"I didn't say there were any rules now Gold were there?" Pinkie yelled in the microphone, blasting Gold's eardrums.

"Yeah, but-"

"NO BUTS, ONLY FLANKS! NOW GET EATING THEM PIES GOLDIE!" Pinkie yelled again and Gold kicked into high gear to eat the pies.

Over with Nia, she was struggling to keep up the pace of when she started. She then thought of a somewhat grueling but effective idea. She used her time control powers to speed up the digestion of the pies in her stomach. Ew, but it did work. Her stomach would rumble sometimes but she ignored it and went back to eating pies. With Bright, it was kinda hard for her to eat a pie since she was a phoenix and had only a small beak to eat with. Nonetheless, she picked up a pie in its tin and dropped the pie into her beak, missing most of it and it getting everywhere. What a mess. It was nearing the end of the competition when suddenly Blade screamed, slightly girly, after eating a pie and fainted. Gold tilted his head to see what was in the tin and saw a piece of fake hair that looked exactly like the color of Fluttershy's hair. Gold chuckled and finished off another pie and then fainted after seeing what was in the bottom of his pie. It was a fake horn, that, you guessed it, looked like Twilight's. With those two out-of-the-way, the winner was in the clear.

"THE WINNER IS AURA!"

A mixture of boos and congrats came from the crowd as the full Aura stood up and raised his hand in victory and then walked over to Pinkie for his reward.

"Alright Pinkie, SHOW ME THE MONEY!" Aura said excited.

Pinkie had a big smile on her face, worrying Aura a bit. Speaking of a bit, Pinkie put her hoof out and dropped one bit into Aura's hand.

"That's it?" Aura said, turning the bit in his hand and even biting it to make sure it was real.

"I said a bit reward! What did you think I was going to give you a lot of bits!" Pinkie said with the smile on her face and she fell down laughing.

Aura took the bit and threw it into the crowd and walked away very full and very mad.

"I hate pie..."

* * *

**AND THE PIE EATING CONTEST WAS A TROLL BY PINKIE, THE MASTER OF TROLLS!**

**Pinkie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! PINKIE ALWAYS WINS!**

**Most of the time, yes. Now next chapter, we have...**

**Bello**

**Krain**

**Unknown**

**Night**

**Xavier**

**Red**

**That is a very...mismash of characters we got! It's gonna be GREEEEEEEEEEEEEAT! Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope I made you laugh, leave a review if you want, and RANDOM PHRASE TIME!**

**DON'T LEAVE YOUR HOUSE WITHOUT PLENTY OF BANANAS!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Feud

**HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO EVERYONE! Gold here, with some more CRAZINESS! Last time we randomly chose, we got: Bello, Krain, Unknown, Night, Xavier, and Red! I got a funny idea that I came up with watching some television! It is going to be great! To the reviews, YAY!**

**Ted the Saiyanwolf: I actually despise bananas XD**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Um...wut? XD**

**Mario21275: Yes, I did use your idea. I made you laugh uncontrollably, MISSION COMPLETE!**

**Captain: PINKIE, DA BEST TROLL EVA! I'll watch it after I finish. Yes, I have a good idea for you two.**

**BADA55: DAW, I should have done those XD **

**Meteor: YAY FOR TROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIINNNNNNNNNG! WAIT NO LONGER IT IS HERE!**

**Grabarc: *gives free pie* THERE YAH GO! Ehhhhhh, wasn't planning on doing any permanent shippings...there will be references to them, but permanent ones...**

**Tail: Oh...that's why...good job XD Give some some Yuri shippers a break, 75% of the population of Equestria is female. Still hate it though.**

**Bello: Hey, there you are! Instead of chess, how about a different game...**

**Sora: NAME CHANGE! WAIT IM ON FIRE! AH! PUT ME OUT!**

**Glimpse: DAMN YOU'RE GOOD? I'M THE ONE THAT MADE THE JOKE XD**

**BaconLettuceTomatoSwag: Um...NAME CHANGE! AND IT'S RANDOM, I LIKE IT! Here's a brief summary of what's going on...ready? Here we go. RANDOMNESS! There you go! It isn't necessary to read every chapter because every chapter is completely random and there is no HUGE storyline, just fun little random chapters. Hm...another OC...I'll think about adding.**

**Galaxy Sonic: I actually don't like bananas XD I just thought of a random fruit and that's the first to my mind.**

**Newplayer100 (guest review): No worries. OMG YES PINKIE IS ED XD**

**Werewolf: Um...a dart contest? Also, you might as well just say poop instead of dung if you are going to put ultra and mega 20 times before the word. I will not be making them roll in poop.**

**Alex: Thanks man, I will have to talk to you about your story.**

**THE CREATOR: Ah yes, I've seen you and Bronysonicfan0000 chatting on that Q&A thing. Thanks for thinking that about my story. You should get an account on here, just to make it easier for people on here to contact you. Stephan Shorko...let me see here...*looks on YouTube*...OHMYGOSH, you are the guy that did that sprite animation, Worlds Collide! I watched that! Dude, that's awesome. Is there some way I can contact you about animations, like get an account on here or maybe a Skype? I want to talk to you about your animations.**

**Alright folks, LET'S DO THIS THING! LET'S PLAY...**

* * *

**GOLD DA FAHX PREZENTS...**

**CUMPLEET CHAOS, THE GEWD KIND**

**Chapter 9: The Feud**

* * *

"WELCOME EVERYPONY TO..."

It was Pinkie. She was standing on a big stage with lights everywhere. In front of her, a big crowd of ponies, some holding up signs saying different things. One sign said 'Changelings are people too'. For what reason, who the heck knows. Behind Pinkie was a giant board and on the sides of the stage were two long table-like podiums, one on each side. There were two small score keeper things on the podiums, one on each side.

"FAIMIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLY FEUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Pinkie yelled into a microphone.

The crowd erupted in a roar of celebratory screams and yells. That's right everyone, I'm having them play Family Feud.

"Hello everypony, my name is Pinkie Pie, BUT YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY, DIDN'T YAH!"

The crowd roared with many 'yes's and 'no duh's.

"So today, Equestria has randomly decided to have some Family Feud action, the game where the points don't matter...oh wait, wrong game. How did we found out about this game? THE INTERNET OF COURSE!" Pinkie said and continued. "So we are being helped by the lovely Princess Luna today as our contestant grabber and security. Say hello everypony!"

The crowd turned slightly to the right to see the Princess of the Night, Luna. Most of the crowd waved and cheered for her appearance. But there was one very brave and stupid pony that yelled something else.

"HEY MOONBUTT!"

And then that pony was promptly sent to the Moon by Luna. Poor guy.

"And that, folks, is what happens when you mess with Luna. Another thing to say, we are live on televisions all over Equestria so don't say anything stupid or something that could hurt other ponies' feelings.

"HEY SHOULDN'T ZECORA BE THE HOST OF FAMILY FEUD, CAUSE SHE IS PARTLY..."

"NO RASCIST STATEMENTS!" Pinkie yelled into the microphone.

And that pony who made that statement was sent to the moon. Hope those two become friends up there.

"Like I said, don't do anything stupid. NOW, LUNA, GET OUR GUESTS PLEASE!" Pinkie yelled excitedly.

"I am a princess, Pinkie, you don't just tell me what to do!" Luna argued.

"Do it please, or I'll go all Cupcakes on you." Pinkie said quite seriously at first but then putting on a huge grin afterward.

Luna looked scared as hell, almost everypony had read or watched the Cupcakes thing. Smile had also gone around but it died out quickly. After Cupcakes spread around, an oral rule was set in place. Don't argue with Pinkie. Even though Pinkie never did the stuff in Cupcakes, ponies thought she would.

"Right...sorry." Luna said horn glowing, ready to teleport.

The room was engulfed in light as Luna did a teleportation spell. When the light stopped, six figures were standing, two on one side, the other four on the other side. The two figures who were on the right were Unknown and Xavier.

"Uh...Dad, how did we get here?" Xavier asked, looking at the cheering crowd.

Unknown looked around and saw Pinkie and gave a wave at her, "Xavier, Pinkie is involved. You know what that means."

Xavier let out a sigh and talked like he had said this phrase before, "Don't question the pink one."

"Right. Now look around, what does it look like?"

Xavier looked closely at the stage he was on.

"Seems like a game show of sorts. Ah right, Family Feud!" Xavier said, recognizing the stage and setting.

"Right, now who are our opponents?"

On the other side, the four figures turned out to be Bello, Krain, Night and Red. They were looking around confused as hell.

"How did we get here?" Bello asked.

"Who knows. Who cares." Night said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes from all the bright lights.

"Pinkie." Red said, pointing at the pink pony.

"That explains this. Well, what are we doing here, Pinkie?" Krain asked, slightly agitated from being disturbed from his meditation.

"Family Feud, silly!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down with a GIGANTIC smile on her face.

"We aren't even a family!" Krain complained.

"Does it matter? I mean, does it really?" Night said, not giving one damn.

"I suppose it doesn't..." Krain said.

"Look guys, this is Family Feud, we can win money from this. We are all pretty smart, so this should be a breeze, alright?" Bello said, putting some enthusiasm into the subject.

"Wait, we can win money from this shenanigan?" Red asked, slightly excited.

"Of course silly, the winner gets a ton of bits!" Pinkie said.

"Okay, more interested." Red said, ready to play.

"Maybe I can use these bits to get a train to out of here." Night said, rather cynically.

"Um, I hate to rain on the game, Pinkie, but isn't the game played with five people on each team?" Krain asked.

The crowd buzzed with the same question and murmurs.

"Hush down everyone, my producer has everything covered! We have more players!" Pinkie said, silencing the crowds from their buzzing.

"Well, who is it!" somepony yelled from the crowd.

"Well, let me see." Pinkie said.

Pinkie randomly no-clipped through the ground and then came back up with some papers in her hooves.

"On Unknown and Xavier's team we have...Spike, Derpy, and Vinyl!"

The crowd roared as the mentioned people teleported in from who knows where. Derpy and Vinyl looked confused, but Spike didn't really care, since he was used to Pinkie's antics.

"And we only need one pony on the other team, so...I happily welcome, Princess...wait, wait the producers made a spelling mistake, hold on." Pinkie said, and put her hoof up to her ear to speak to the little microphone that connected to the producers. "You made a spelling mistake...uh huh...wait it isn't a spelling mistake, cause that is totally a spelling mistake...uh huh...you sure, the princess could get mad over saying her name wrong...alright, if you are wrong, you are fired and sent to the moon."

Pinkie put her hoof down and addressed the crowd with a clearing of her throat, "Give it up for Princess...Trollestia..."

BUMMMM BUMMMMM BUMMMMMMMMM! Princess Celestia teleported in on the other team, but it wasn't Celestia. It was Trollestia. Yes, I so did that.

"Hello, my royal subjects, have you all had your daily banana today?" she addressed the crowd, which some of the crowd shouted in an affirmative tone.

"Alright, the teams are set, let's get ready to play...THE FEUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDD!" Pinkie finally said and some background music played while the crowd went berserk. "Give me Unknown and give me Night!"

Unknown and Night did what they were told and went up to the buzzing podium in the middle of the room.

"First ten answers on the board, oh wait, forgot to say something!" Pinkie said, pausing the game for a bit. "All questions have something to do with frequently asked questions in the community."

"What community?" Night asked.

"THE community, silly." Pinkie said.

"Yeah, duh, Night." Unknown said, in a 'duh' fashion.

"Anyway, top ten answers, we asked one hundred people on the Internet, who is best pony?"

Unknown was quick to react and pressed the button. Unfortunately, Unknown is Unknown, meaning he is very random.

"BRAEBURN!"

"Um...Braeburn?" Pinkie said, and was met from a giant red 'X' on the board.

Night went up to his microphone, "Fluttershy."

The answer was number one on the board and Night decided to play. **(A/N In a recent survey, Fluttershy was voted best pony. Wikipedia, for the win.) **The rest was pretty easy, just naming the rest of the Mane 6. Problem was that after them, the team had no idea what the names of some of the other ponies were. They eventually hit three 'X's after saying nonsense generic pony names and the question was stolen by Unknown's team. Xavier luckily said a name of an actual pony living there and got the points for the round. The next round came and the points were doubled. Unknown's team got the first one and played it to get the whole round without question.

"I know, traditional Family Feud is played in four rounds and then a bonus round, but we are changing it up! This third round is the last round, first to three hundred wins, and the points in this round are not tripled, not whatever fourtuple is called, oh no, it is OCTUPLED!" Pinkie said, receiving oohs and ahhs from the crowd.

Spike and Red went up and sadly for Red, Spike got the first one. They played it but sadly they failed in three 'X's. The question was passed to Night's team. And the person, or should I say, the pony that had to answer for the steal was Princess Trollestia. If she got it right, they would win automatically. Princess Trollestia thought long and hard **(A/N someone call Molestia...) **about her answer and said the first thing on her mind.

"BANANAS!"

The rest of the team face-palmed, thinking they had just lost because of Trollestia's trolling answer. However, the sound of bells and whistle played and triumphant music came on in the background. The question WAS ABOUT FRUIT AND TROLLESTIA SAID BANANAS! The crowd roared with amazement as the team that won celebrated. Night and Red went up to Pinkie for the money.

"So, Pinkie, where is the dough?" Red said, hungrily holding out his hands and closed his eyes to make the money a surprise.

He suddenly felt the weight of about a ton on his arms and struggled to hold it up. It was one GIANT bit.

"I told you guys, you get a ton of a bit!" Pinkie said, laughing at her troll again.

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"THAT'S ALL FOLKS!" a pig came out of no where and yelled into the microphone.

* * *

**TROLLING PINKIE STRIKES AGAIN! YOU'VE BEEN TROLLED, FAMILY FEUD STYLE! **

**Pinkie: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**RANDOM CHOOSING TIME! WE HAVE: **

**ANTI-SORA**

**GOLD**

**GLIMPSE**

**GRABARC**

**UNKNOWN**

**TAYLOR**

**ALRIGHT KIDDIES, I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! Thanks for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you LAUGHED YOUR BUTT OFF, and...RANDOMMMMMM PHRASE TIME!**

**IF YOUR CANOE IS STUCK IN A TREE WITH THE HEADLIGHTS ON, HOW MANY PANCAKES DOES IT TAKE TO GET TO THE MOON?**


	10. Chap10:Fight for Dominance and Breakfast

**HELLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOL EVERYONE! GOLD THE FLIPPING, FREAKING, MOTHER TRUCKING FOX HERE TO BRING YOU GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF COMPLETE CHAOS! Last time, these people were chosen: Anti-Sora, Gold, Glimpse, Grabarc, Unknown and Taylor! LET'S GET THIS STARTED WITH THE REVIEWS!**

**Glimpse: DANG IT, can't remember what that reference was from! I know it too!**

**Ted the Saiyanwolf: YOU WILL BECOME AFRAID, VERY AFRAID!**

**Mario21275: NO SENSE ALLOWED NEAR THIS STORY! *throws frying pan***

**BADA: IT'S TIME FOR FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMILY FEUD!**

**Bello: OOOOOOOO, I like that idea! GONNA USE IT!**

**Aura: I think it was from a video that Trollestia got associated with bananas, with like the banana song...BUT WHO THE HELL CARES! RANDOM BANANANANANANANAANANANANANANS!**

**Meteor: PINKIE FLIPS THE STONES AND THEN THROWS THEM AT PEOPLE, SHE DOESN'T JUST FLIP THEM! **

**Tail: YAY FOR NEW PHONE! Yeah I need to start studying hard too...got a college level exam to do in like 5 days, and I'm only in high school :P WATCH WHAT! WHAT IS IT!**

**Grabarc: KEEP LAUGHING, FOREVERRRRRRRRRR! FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Sora: DINGDINGDING! CORRECT! HA! I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE WITH THE WATER BUCKET! NOW GET ME A DAMN TOWEL!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!**

**Captain: What the heck are those things! Also, I DO NOT KNOW THAT REFERENCE, ARGHHHHHHHH!**

**Werewolf: No that isn't any better. That's disturbing still.**

**HERREEEEEEEEEEEE WEEEEEEEEEEEEE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**GoLd ThE fOx PrEsNtS...**

**CoMpLeTe ChAoS: tHe GoOd KiNd**

**ChApTeR 10: Fight for Dominance and Breakfast**

Gold was sleeping on Twilight's couch, something that had become the normal for him for the past couple of months. For him, it was quite lonely there. Well to his knowledge at least it was to his knowledge. Upstairs, Glimpse was actually staying at Twilight's too. Gold hadn't went up there because, well, he didn't really feel comfortable being up there where Twilight's room was. Glimpse could care less and actually was sleeping in her room, right on her bed. Well it was morning now, Celestia's sun rising in the east. Or is it the west? Or the east? You know what, since I can't figure it out, I'll say the sun is rising from the weast. Annnnnnnyway, the sun was rising and hit one of Gold's legs that was falling off the couch, warming it up and making Gold start to stir. The sunlight stayed there for a while, getting hotter and hotter until it started smoking. Gold woke up, tossing and turning to stare at his leg and the sunlight.

"Okay, I'm awake, stop it now." Gold said to the inanimate sunlight and his own leg, the sunlight receding once he said that.

The door bell rung once. And then again. And again. And again.

"IF YOU ARE AWAKE THIS EARLY AND RINGING THE DOORBELL THAT MUCH, YOU BETTER HAVE SOME WAFFLES FOR ME OR SOMETHING!" Gold yelled, trudging to the door and opening it to see a face that we haven't seen for a LOOOOOONG TIME.

"I can ring my own doorbell multiple times when I feel like it."

"TWILIGHT! Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...you are back!" Gold said with a smile, and then yawning afterward.

"Yes, I am. Very observant of you." she said sarcastically, walking past him into her own house.

She jumped onto her own couch and took a breath of relief. "Library sweet home."

Gold looked a bit out the door, looking around outside for something or someone.

"Say Twilight, where is Spike?" Gold asked curiously.

Twilight took a deep gasp when she realized something, "I FORGOT HIM WITH CELESTIA." and she immediately started heading toward the door.

"Woah, slow down, you just got here. I'll make some breakfast for us and then we can go pick up Spike." Gold said, closing the door slowly.

"Oh, he's gonna be so..."

"He'll be fine, just bring him an emerald or a picture of Rarity or something and he'll cool down." Gold said, waving off the worry of Spike being really mad.

"Ok...if you insist..."

"YO, Gold, heard you mention waffles, you have some?" Glimpse asked, coming down the stairs.

"GLIMPSE, THE HELL YOU DOING HERE!" Gold said, surprised he came from upstairs.

"I've been living up there this whole time, and you haven't known?" Glimpse said, holding in a laugh.

"I had no idea..." Gold said, and then Glimpse started laughing.

"Well then..." Twilight muttered while they talked.

"Oh...hey...Twilight. Nice to see you back." Glimpse said, calming down a bit.

"Glad to be back."

"Right. So," Glimpse said, clapping his hands together. "What's on today's agenda?"

"Well, I was just about to make breakfast for me and Twilight, and then go pick up Spike from Canterlot." Gold said his own schedule.

"Oooo, Canterlot, may I join?" Glimpse asked.

"Well..."

"I'm sure we and the princesses wouldn't mind..."

"Great!" Glimpse said, satisfied.

"Hey...uh, Glimpse...mind talking to me for a minute, in slight private?" Gold asked.

"Uh, sure..."

Gold and Glimpse walked out the back door to talk.

"What's up?" Glimpse asked.

"Well, I don't know if you should come to Canterlot with us..."

"Why not?" Glimpse asked.

"Well...you see...I kinda want to be with Twi, you know, alone?"

"That sounds slightly dirty..."

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT! I just want to you know...

"Ooooooo, you want to..."

"DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE. No! I want to be with her, you know, ask her out."

"Ooooo, you like her, eh?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"That's funny."

"What's so funny?"

"It's gonna be hard to ask her out and love her."

"Why you say that?"

"...cause I like her too..." Glimpse said.

**On some random grassy hill...**

"Check." Grabarc said, ending his move with a move of his rook.

"HOW? IT'S ONLY THE SECOND TURN!" Taylor complained.

"I'm just that good, baby." Grabarc said.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"Right, right, continue." Grabarc said, motioning with his tail

While she was taking her move in the game of chess, she asked a question, "I wonder why we keep playing games all the time? Like we are being forced..."

"Eh, I don't know. I can ask Pinkie about it later."

"How would Pinkie Pie know anything?"

"She knows. EVERYTHING."

"Right, forgot that. There. Your move."

**Back at Twilight's...**

"Um...what?" Gold asked, very confused.

"I kinda like Twilight." Glimpse restated.

"Alright, alright, let's both stay cool. We settle this like men. I take Twilight, you go take somepony else, deal?"

"Um, no." Glimpse simply put.

"Um, yeah."

"No. I got her."

"No. You got..."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!"

"Then stay away from Twilight."

"No. You."

"Glimpse, I'm the one for Twilight."

"I beg to differ."

"You know what? I'm going in there and I'm making her breakfast and I'm making MY move." Gold said, pointing a thumb at himself before running inside.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Glimpse yelled, running inside too.

Inside, Gold was randomly grabbing some supplies to make waffles when Glimpse burst through the door. Gold had some flour in his hand, so Glimpse knocked it out of his hand into Gold, the white flour getting all over Gold and the floor.

"Um..." Twilight said, looking on.

"Sorry, honest accident." Glimpse called, mixing the batter for the waffles while Gold brushed himself off.

So that's how you wanna play, Gold thought to himself. He grabbed the syrup from the cabinet that was used for the waffles and popped the top off with his thumb and went toward the unsuspecting Glimpse. He started to pour the sticky syrup onto Glimpse's head, getting all in his quills. Glimpse stood there with an angry face, hoping Twilight would see Gold doing that on purpose.

"WHOOPS! Just trying to add some preliminary syrup to the batter, move outta the way Glimpse, haha!" Gold joked, getting all suspicion out of the way so Twilight wouldn't see.

After the contents were empty, Gold threw away the canister and kept cooking while Glimpse was looking around for something. He found what he was looking for, a very long Italian baguette. He took it in his hands and prepared to hit Gold upside the head and did, making Gold back off the stove.

"Just reminding Gold to add some bread for flavor!"

Gold looked behind him and found a similar baguette and picked up and stared at Glimpse.

"Engarde."

**Back to chess...**

Taylor was being cornered in every side in the game of chess, getting checked almost every move. Grabrac was suspiciously good. Very good.

"Listen Taylor, let's make a deal."

"Oh gosh, not another game show."

"No, not that, a deal. I'll let you win if you let me go into a bush."

"A bush? What the heck...NO! NOOONONONONONON! YOU PERVERT!"

"Do it or I'll win right now!"

"In your perverted dreams, I ain't losing! We both are!" Taylor said, and then whistled using her fingers.

Anti came running from the bottom of the hill, carrying a chainsaw and laughing with a fake manical laugh. He reached the top and started cutting up the table and the chess set with his chainsaw, it ripping through the wood easily. He stopped after everything was destroyed and threw the chainsaw down the hill and started to roll down the hill like a log would on the opposite side. Grabarc looked flabbergasted.

"Checkmate." Taylor said, before walking off.

**Back to the fight of the baguettes...**

The fight with the Italian bread was going on for minutes on end, Glimpse having a slight advantage due to his swordsmanship skills. Twilight was busy reading a book. Then a snap could be heard. When the baguettes hit each other, they snapped in half, making them minuscule. Gold and Glimpse looked at each other before dropping their bread weapons.

"Settle this the old-fashioned way."

"Bring it, you Eon-sucking scum."

They leaped at each other and formed one of those dust cloud fight scenes like in cartoons, random sounds coming out of it. Meanwhile, Tails just walked into the library and saw Twilight and gave a wave, she waving back with her hoof. Tails pointed toward the dust cloud fight, wondering what was going on, which Twilight shrugged at.

"So, Twilight?" Tails asked, slightly muffled from the sounds and shouts of the quarrel happening meanwhile.

"Yeah?"

"You doing anything today?"

"I gotta go get Spike from Canterlot, if that's anything."

"Oh, cool. Mind if I...you know...tag along?" Tails asked nervously.

"Yeah, that would be nice." she answered, putting down her book and walking out the front door with Tails.

The fight in the background continued but suddenly stopped, with Glimpse pulling one of Gold's tails and Gold having one of his feet in Glimpse's mouth.

"Wait."

"What! What the heck do you want!" Glimpse said, spitting out Gold's foot.

Gold sniffed the air a bit before answering, "She isn't here anymore."

"How do you know what she smells like?!" Glimpse asked.

"Quiet, I have my ways." Gold said, before zooming to the window to see Tails and Twilight walking away, Tails smiling while Twilight was laughing.

Glimpse ran up to the window too and pushed Gold out of the way slightly to see through the window.

"Ooooo..."

"I think Tails just stole our dreams..."

Suddenly, we can see Unknown, watching televison with the remote in his hand, watching Gold and Glimpse staring out the window. Unknown kept watching the two stare mindlessly out the window, before turning toward the audience, looking away from the TV and toward the back of the couch he was sitting on.

"That folks, is why, Tails and Twilight are the best ship ever."

* * *

**GET IT CAPTAIN! IS IT IRONIC OR WHAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've been planning this one for a while now, it WAS HILARIOUS for me to type and hopefully for you to read. NEXT ON THE RANDOM TRAIN WE HAVE...**

**METEOR**

**ENSIS**

**BRIGHT**

**AURA**

**KRAIN**

**GLIMPSE**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! NEW PEOPLE! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope I made you laugh, and RANDOM PHRASE TIMMEEMMEEMEMEEEEM, GO!**

**DON'T FORGET TO WASH YOUR FRUITS WITH TOILET WATER!**


	11. Chapter 11: Advice to Take and Not

**HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLOLOLOLLOOOLOLOLOLOLOOLOOLOOOLOLOLO EVERYBODY OR EVERYPONY OR WHATEVER! Gold here with another RANDOM AND CRAZY chapter of Complete Chaos! THIS CHAPTER WE HAVE: Meteor, Ensis, Bright, Aura, Krain, and Glimpse. I AM READY FOR THE RANDOMNESS! TO THE REVIEWS!**

**Captain: CRUD STILL GOTTA WATCH THAT VIDEO!**

**Glimpse: RANDOM INSANITY, THE BEST KIND OF INSANITY!**

**Grabarc: YOU'VE BEEN C*** BLOCKED! DENIEDDDDDDDDDD!**

**Meteor: I thought that Tails idea would be hilarious XD KEEP LAUGHING!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: I don't see where I made a Three Musketeers reference, but okay XD IGNORE DA HATERZ! LOVE AND TOLERATE!**

**BADA55: I got some plans for you Ensis...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA**

**Sora: YAY FOR STOPPING THE PERVERT! EVERYONE DOES!**

**Ted the Saiyanwolf: GOTTA LOVE THE CLASSICS! I should make Discord my partner in crime for this story XD**

**TomboyGirl123: HAI TBG!**

**Christian Wolf99: WHY ALL THE NAME CHANGES! AH! The basketball thing, maybe, but the cleaning the bathroom toilets with their tongues? THIS IS RANDOMNESS NOT LET'S MAKE PEOPLE DO DISGUSTING THINGS! Don't MENTION FARTING, POOPING, FARTING ON ANYONE'S FACE, CLEANING DISGUSTING THINGS WITH THEIR TONGUES, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! KEEP IT RANDOM!**

**OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY! LET'S DO THIS! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plots, and the mini-plots. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gld Th Fx Prsnts...**

**Cmplt Chs, Th Gd Knd**

**Chapter 11: Advice to Take and Not**

* * *

"So that's when I said, hey look, a moose!" Glimpse said, finishing up a funny story he was telling Aura as they were walking to who knows where.

"That...wasn't funny...at all..." Aura said.

"Oh what, do you have something funnier than that!" Glimpse said.

"Hey Glimpse and Aura!" someone said, running to them.

"Hey Ensis, want to hear my story about..." Glimpse started to say to Ensis.

"No time! Looking for Blade! Have you two seen him?" Ensis said frantically, looking around like a maniac.

"Ensis, don't you think maybe Blade isn't with you because you keep chasing him?" Aura said.

"Maybe...why, do you have any advice on what I should do?" Ensis asked.

"Well I think..." Aura said until he got his mouth covered by Glimpse.

"Yeah we do, let me just talk to my co-love expert over here, Mr. Aura." Glimpse motioned and made Aura and himself turn around with their back facing Ensis.

"Glimpse, what are you doing!?" Aura whispered.

"Let's have a little fun with this, shall we? We can prank Blade and Ensis at the same time!" Glimpse whispered back, mischievously.

"Are you sure? I think we should actually help..."

"NO! This is Complete Chaos, nothing goes as normal. Now let's start this prank." Glimpse said and turned back around.

"Well? You come up with anything good?" Ensis asked curiously.

"Well, we did in fact. We know a lot about Blade, so we can help you. First thing you need to do is go and find Blade, he is probably sleeping in Fluttershy's cottage, and take his swords. Find a way to dye them pink." Glimpse said, trying to act as serious as possible.

"And have Rarity bedazzle it." Aura added.

"Um, I don't know if he would like that..." Ensis said with uncertainty.

"Relax Ensis, we know what we are doing. Blade LOVES makeovers." Glimpse insisted.

"Alright, I'll come find you two when I'm done." and with that Ensis ran away to do the request.

"Blade is gonna be so pissed..." Aura said, laughing while Glimpse was finally able to laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krain was doing his daily meditation. He sat in complete stillness and in quiet. A small flapping sound of a bird could be heard above him and next to him landed Bright.

"Hey Krain, haven't really talked to you yet, what's up?" the phoenix asked.

All she got in response was the silence.

"Right...so what are you doing?" she asked.

Again, she was met with silence.

"Hey, hello? You listening!"

Silence.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Silence.

"WAKE UP!"

Bright randomly had a frying pan and knocked Krain upside the head with it to get his attention. However, like one of those British officer dudes, he did not budge. Bright did it again with the frying pan and got the same response, which was nothing.

"Really? I hit you with this and you don't move! It is now my destined goal to make you react to me!" Bright said, putting up one of her wings like the President would do at the oath.

Bright flew away momentarily and came back with a big rock between her wings. She slowly lifted it off the ground and BAM! It landed right on Krain's head. Instead of getting him to react, the rock split in two and fell of the sides of his head. Bright got a face of anger and went to go grab more stuff. She grabbed a golf club and took a few swings at his head to no avail. She grabbed some dynamite and set it around him and blew it up. All that happened however is that the ground around Krain stayed intact and the rest made a big crater.

"This looks like a job for PINKIE!" Bright said flying away quickly momentarily before flying back with Pinkie behind her.

"So you want me to make him react to something I do?" Pinkie asked.

"Exactly! Just do something!" Bright pleaded.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Before she bounced off and then came back with a laptop in her mouth.

Pinkie placed the laptop in front of Krain and went to YouTube.

"Let's see...either grim-dark or something Rule 34...hmmm...well this is T rated so grim-dark it is!" Pinkie said before randomly flailing her hooves on the keyboard and somehow managing to load up a video. "I hope Krain likes cupcakes!"

* * *

"Hey Glimpssseeeeeee!" Ensis called to the hedgehog, again talking to Aura while taking a walk for no reason.

"Oh there you are Ensis, how did the plan work out?" he asked with anticipation.

"Well I did exactly what you said but he started chasing me after he found out..." Ensis said rather sadly.

"That's good, you got him chasing you! Better than you chasing him!" Aura said, stifling a laugh.

"Right, but now what?" Ensis asked.

"Well, one thing that Blade likes is a good surprise, so I want you to do this." Glimpse began. "Since we have access to Pinkie, go ask her for a real dragon head and go scare Blade with it!"

"Does Pinkie have that?" Ensis asked.

"Apparently she has a quilt made of cutie marks and a necklaces of unicorn horns, that basically signals that she has everything and anything." Aura said.

"No I thought that meant she was crazy..."

"That's besides the point! Just go surprise Blade!" Glimpse urged.

"Right, thanks for the help!" she said jogging away.

"We are such bad people." Aura said.

"No we aren't, we just like being funny and..." Glimpse looked at the audience before saying the next line. "Random."

* * *

The video that Krain watched was over.

"Um Pinkie, thanks, but did you actually do that stuff?" Bright said, a bit terrified.

"Of course I did, silly!"

"WHAT?" Bright said, backing off a bit.

"Remember that mirror pool thing? That's where I got the Dashie from!" Pinkie said, hopping a bit.

"Oh, so that wasn't the real Dash?" Bright said, calming down a bit.

"No silly! I wouldn't do that to real Dashie! It was just a clone!" Pinkie explained.

"Oh...why did you record it?"

"It's a little something I like to call...the Internet." Pinkie answered.

"Oh, well, doesn't seem like Krain budged." Bright said, hitting Krain upside the head with her wing.

"Well, I tried, I gotta go bake some cupcakes now, BYE!" Pinkie said before bounding off at light-speed.

"Wait...cupcakes...whatever, I guess everyone has their own thing to like even if it is weird. Anyway, I'm gonna need to pull out the big guns if I'm ever going to make him react." Bright said

* * *

Ensis had once again caught up with Glimpse and Aura for more advice.

"So...how'd it go?" Aura asked.

"Well I got the dragon head and surprised him...he kinda leaped threw the ceiling and then threw one of his remodeled swords at the head..." Ensis described the scene.

"Perfect, that's exactly what should have happened. Okay, Ensis, this is it, this is the final step. Are you ready?" Glimpse asked.

"Yes. I want BLADE!" Ensis yelled.

"That's the spirit! Okay, here's what you need to do...go to Pinkie again and ask her for this." Glimpse said and handed Ensis a note, which she looked intriguingly.

"How is this going to help me get Blade?" she asked.

"Trust me he will love it."

* * *

Bright flew back to where Krain was still meditating but this time with a different person tagging along. It was Meteor. Without saying anything, Bright pointed toward Meteor and then to the sky and then to the silent Krain. Somehow, Meteor understood her and put both his hands in the air. Suddenly, a meteor started falling from the sky right near Krain's location. It was about to hit him but it suddenly stopped right over his head, still in his eye's gaze. But nothing happened, Krain didn't react, and Krain didn't move. Bright had a long sigh and pointed back up to the sky and Meteor sent the meteor back to the sky. Meteor walked away casually while Bright flew away, spitting out curses for not being able to complete the task. Meanwhile, Krain finally moved. He moved his hands near his ears, taking out some earplugs and then to his eyes and took off these eyesight covers that were made to look like real eyes. He looked around slightly confused.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

**Meanwhile at Fluttershy's cottage...**

"Hey Flutters, home so soon? Thought you had to tend to some animals in the forest."

"I finished that, but I got a surprise for you..."

"Ooooo a surprise for me! What is it?"

A sound of a zipper is heard.

"SURPRISE BLADE!"

"ENSIS! NO..NO...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**DONE AND DONE AND DONE AND DONE AND DONE AND DONE AND DDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NEXT WE HAVE:**

**Gold**

**Unknown**

**Sora**

**Red**

**Alex + Kids**

**Night**

**OKAY FOLKS! THAT'S WHOS UP NEXT TIME!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope I made you laugh today, and RANDOM PHRASE TIME!**

**PIZZA IS THE BEST THING TO USE FOR SLAPPING PEOPLE!**


End file.
